


Unexpected

by Lady_Kathryne



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kathryne/pseuds/Lady_Kathryne
Summary: Georgia farm boy Sam Uley fell for his neighbor's best friend- the sheriff's daughter, Bella. He found her arguing with her- at the time- boyfriend Edward at a bonfire. He tries to ignore the things said to her, but he can't. He ends up comforting her and finds out there's more to her than what meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made nor do I intend to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

 

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

Prologue

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

 

Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia Pine

And that's home you know

Sweet tea, pecan pie, and homemade wine

Where the peaches grow

And my house it's not much to talk about

But it's filled with love that's grown in southern ground

-Chicken Fried, Zac Brown Band

 

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

“Hey Sam! Time for lunch!” 

Twenty-year-old, Georgia born and raised, 6’5” 170 pounds, muscled and fit Sam Uley arched an eyebrow and raised his hand to his cover his eyes in an effort to block the sun from his vision. He watched his two best friends- and legally adopted brothers- Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote racing towards him on their horses. They’d both started living with Sam and his parents in middle school when Sam first learned about their less than adequate home lives. Anyone who claimed they weren't brothers was quickly put in their place with a sharp barbed retort or a fist to the jaw. Family meant everything- and to Sam- and the state of Georgia-, they were family. 

Jared’s father lost his job and loved to do nothing more than drink and beat his wife and Jared. He finally killed her while the boys were all in school, landing himself in a state penitentiary for the rest of his life with zero chance of parole. Once the funeral and hearing were over, Jared came clean about the abuse he’d endured and only helped to condemn his father to a life behind the bars of prison. 

Paul was a different side to the same coin. His mother abused him while his father was stationed overseas in the army and forced him to hide the bruises with long sleeved shirts and tight, forced smiles. She was jealous of the close bond between her husband and son and told him multiple times he’d ruined her life. She laughed the day they learned his dad was killed in action. He’d taken a bullet to the chest for a friend and Paul got his dad’s purple heart and the folded flag from his dad’s casket. 

Allison Uley had gone through hell with the courts and child protective services once she learned about the abuse. It was a relatively short wait before she'd finally taken them into her home as their mother. Sam’s dad Josh, and Billy Black- their lawyer and family friend- helped them with legal documentations and any court paperwork needed. It had been the best thing they’d ever had happen to them, according to Paul and Jared. Sam had been only too happy that he'd helped his friends. 

They’d lived with Sam on 36 acres of pasture land dedicated to raising and selling premium stock, show worthy thoroughbred horses, as well as select other western breeds used in the southeastern rodeos in Georgia, Alabama and Florida for a good portion of their lives. While Sam would become the third generation to own Haven Ranch and all the land surrounding it when the time came, he told his dad he’d offer up a share of the deed to both Paul and Jared if they desired. They of course declined. Haven Ranch was home, yes, but not what they wanted for themselves. 

“Mom said you’re working too much.” Paul quipped. 

Jared huffed when Sam grunted. “She sent us out to get you.” 

Sam only shook his head and wiped the sweat from his head with a dry part of his shirt before peeling it from his body. The muscles in his arms rippled as he hefted the last bale of hay onto the tailgate of his truck. Jared and Paul worked together to push it back enough to close the truck up before jumping out of the bed from the sides. 

“You two ride out here just to get me, or did you just want an excuse to race the horses again?” Sam teased when they took a seat under the shade of a 30-year-old oak tree. 

They shrugged. “We _did_ get sent out here to tell you to come back...” Paul started. 

“We wanted to race the horses too though. It’s been a few days.” Jared shrugged again. 

Sam chuckled. “Why am I not surprised?” He teased. 

“Hey! You’ve been in a saddle since you were a toddler. We only learned how to ride in sixth grade after we started livin with you! It’s still new to us!” Paul joked. 

They shared a laugh before Paul and Jared climbed back into their saddles. “Mom said not to be late. There’s someone coming for lunch. She wants us in the dining room today, not just on the porch like normal.” 

“Humph. Alright. Y’all go on back. I’ll be there.” Sam said climbing up into his truck. “I’m gonna drop these off in the barn first.” 

They nodded in agreement and left once Sam’s truck shifted into gear. Allison Uley never let anyone eat until everyone sat at the table and the longer it took the boys to get their work done, the longer the food went untouched- and the angrier the small woman got. 

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~) 

The three were surprised to find their neighbor, Billy Black sitting at the table when they walked in after getting cleaned up to eat. He was a small-town lawyer whom everyone loved and respected. He’d been handling any of the Uley’s business contracts and legal issues for years now as well as their other close friend, Harry Clearwater. They told him time and again he wasn't just their lawyer but a member of the family as well.

“So, Sam, Jared, Paul… Were your classes easy this year?” Billy asked while they sat on the porch after lunch. 

“Yeah, I did alright. I’ve always been good with numbers, so the accounting classes weren't that hard. Paul’s still better with business though.” Sam grinned. 

Jared huffed. “I think I might die of boredom before I graduate. The classes were too easy for me this year.” 

Jared had always been smart- he'd buried his head in books to cope with the stress of a drunk and abusive dad. It also helped him to forget about the bruises he'd get when he stepped in front of his dad’s fists to protect his mom. He spent his days now helping Old Quil on his ranch while taking veterinary courses online, specializing in equine medicine. 

Paul chuckled. “That’s what you get for being a genius.” He teased. 

He took the same Business and Economic Development courses Sam was though he’d started leaning more towards owning and operating a small business of his own. He had a talent for carving wood and wanted to use the one thing his dad taught him before passing away to awe and inspire. 

Billy nodded his head. “That’s good to hear. I’m glad you boys have had an easy time of things this year.” He said taking a sip of his tea. 

Billy had informed them that while he'd come for a social visit, he had a special request as well. It was a hard fact sometimes for Sam to wrap around his head that Billy and his dad had been best friends since childhood- same as Harry Clearwater and Chief Swan. They were so alike and yet so different in many ways. Time had a way to change things, Sam mused. 

“So, Billy, while we’re on the subject of school, how’s Jake. He just graduated, didn’t he?” Josh asked. Sam rolled his eyes. ' _So subtle_.' 

“He did indeed. I had him enrolled in Bolles School. Bella’s momma sent her there too and Embry and Quil managed to gain scholarships. I had hoped they could keep him in line. It helped some… but not much. The dean told me if he'd gotten into one more fight they would have been forced to expel him.” Billy said shaking his head. 

“He still getting into trouble now that he’s home?” Sam asked. “Embry used to tell me Jake would get into fights all the time.” He shrugged at the arched eyebrow he got from his dad. 

“That’s what I needed to talk to you about, Sam. He graduated by the skin of his teeth. He’s not dumb by any means, but the boy has a temper to him.” Billy sighed. 

“You should have let him go to the public school, Billy.” Josh teased. 

Billy rolled his eyes. “Jake was too angry. Sarah passing away, then his sisters leaving… it was too much for him sometimes I think.” He sighed. “I thought having his best friends in that private school would do him some good. Hell, the only one who knows how to handle him alright is little Bella. And her daddy raised her tougher than you’d think.” 

Sam grinned. He remembered Embry talking about Bella. She’d grown up a tomboy- and according to his cousin, hadn’t changed much. 

“Well, he’s home, right? He won’t be fighting so much.” Jared offered. 

“I hope so. So far all he’s done is cause mischief… fighting with Doc Cullen’s boys… needling the girls in town. That and a few of the local boys went to school with Jake… they’re home for summer too.” Billy sighed. 

Josh shook his head. “It’s only been two weeks. Hell, don’t you have that boy working yet?” 

“Where? _Here_? Please, he’d have your ranch hands turning in their resignation letters in a week.” 

“What about Chief Swan?” Paul wondered. "He's always looking for interns for the summer months." 

“Well… now you know he’s a good man. A damn good friend to both Josh and I- Harry too, but even _he_ has his limits. I told him about Jake... he just laughed and told me he expected no less. Can you believe that?” Billy huffed.

“Of course, I do! Don’t you remember your momma swearin’ you were gonna give her gray hair for the stunts we’d pull? Paul, your dad used to get in on it sometimes too, you know. We had Billy’s momma cursin' us up one side and down the other till she was pert near blue in the face. It never phased us none. We still raised hell in this town. I reckon she cursed all of us fair enough. You kids are just as stubborn and crazy as we ever thought of bein!” Josh grinned. 

Paul smiled. He loved hearing about his dad's antics as a kid; it made him feel closer to the man. He was forever thankful to Josh for helping him- for taking him in and calling him a son- but he’d never forget his dad. He, Jared and Sam looked away with their lips twitching in amusement at the glare Billy sent towards his friend. 

“Anyways,” Billy huffed, “I have to go out of town for a couple weeks. I wondered if you three wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the house while I was gone. Just to make sure it's still standing. He'll more than likely stay at Quil's. But if he fights, I'd rather it not be in my house.” 

Sam shared a look with Jared and Paul. At their nods, he turned back to Billy again. “Just two weeks, right?” 

“Just two weeks.” He promised. “You can go over at night after things are done around here if it’s easier.” 

Sam sighed. “Alright, when do you leave?” 

“This afternoon. I know it's short notice, but your dad mentioned that you were home for the summer. And Jake wouldn't mind you being there as much as Josh, Charlie or Harry.” 

Sam inwardly sighed. “Ok I'll keep an eye out for him." 

"I owe you one, Sam." Billy smiled. 

Sam only shook his head and checked his watch. "We have to go feed the horses and clean the barns. It was good seein you Billy.” Sam said standing to shake the man’s hand. 

When they were far enough away from the front porch, Paul let out a string of curses. “Remind me again why he asked us?” He finally grumbled. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Because, fucker, Sam can’t say no to him. Even if we did, he’d still have to say yes. Billy is a friend of the family, not to mention the lawyer in charge of the contracts associated with Haven Ranch. Besides, it's not like we don't know Jacob... just don't _know_ him...” 

Paul rolled his eyes. “Right…”

“Embry says Jacob has calmed down some…” Sam mused. 

Embry Call was his only cousin and younger than Sam by two years. He also happened to be one of Jacob Black's best friends. Allison and Embry’s mother, Tiffany, were half-sisters who didn’t find out about one another until Sam’s grandpa died while the girls were still in high school. They’d grown close after that, and their bond passed down to Embry and Sam. 

“No offense, but Jacob is your cousin’s best friend. Of _course_ , he’s gonna to say that.” Jared snorted. 

Sam arched an eyebrow. “I guess we’ll see tonight then.” He mused. 

“What’s tonight?” 

Sam showed them the text he’d just gotten. “There's a bonfire party tonight behind Quil's barn to celebrate his dad's absence.” 

“You know there are gonna be kegs and some of Billy's whiskey then.” Jared mused. 

Paul nodded. “And Embry is a lousy drunk.” 

Sam nodded. He tended to protect Embry from things- that included his best friends sometimes. From the looks of the text he’d just received, Sam would be on the lookout again. 

“Damn kid is a trouble magnet!” Jared sighed. 

“Damn kid is _only_ two years younger than us, Jay.” Paul quipped. 

Sam sighed. “If I ever find the son of a mother fucker who walked out on them, I’ll tie him by the wrists to Jessup and let him run!” He growled. 

“Little harsh?” Jared wondered looking at the horse in question. 

Sam gave him a warning glance; he’d always been protective of family. “It’s not harsh _enough_.” He finally muttered. 

Even Paul shivered. Jessup was a black and white painted Shire horse. The only draft horse on Haven ranch, and he was used to haul away dead trees on the back ends on the pasture land where the machines and trucks sunk into the softer soil. He stood at an impressive 19 hands high- putting him at 6’3” tall when comparing him to a man’s height. 

Sam shrugged. “Let’s just get the stalls mucked out and get ready. Embry said the party starts at 9. It’ll be dark by then so we can take the horses down the back trails out to the old barn where Jacob likes to throw the bonfires.”

All Sam could think while he worked beside Jared and Paul was two weeks needed to hurry and be over with now. He wasn’t old enough to deal with all the stress he was sure to get.


	2. Chapter 2

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

1

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

If you wanna drink, Go, baby just do your thing.

Give up your keys. Hell, why drive when you can stay with me?

And then after a while we’ll sneak away from the bonfire.

Walk by the moonlight down to the riverside.

Gotcha sippin’ on some moonshine.

Baby if you’re in the mood you can settle for a one-night rodeo,

You be my tan-legged Juliet,

I’ll be your redneck Romeo.

-My Kind of Party, Jason Aldean

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

 

Sam looked around at the growing number of teenagers and let a weary sigh pass his lips; Someone would end up doing something stupid here soon, he already knew. There were four kegs set up off to one side a cleared area, along with a table of food. How they got those kegs, he didn't want to know. He had the occasional drink every now and again- he wasn't a prude- but he'd limit himself to three or four- he'd seen what alcohol could do to a persons’ mind.

He had his back leaned up against a large oak tree with his left leg propped up and a beer bottle in one hand. The girls that had already arrived did their best to catch his attention with flirtatious smiles and batted eyelashes, pouting when he ignored them. They were too young for him to pay much attention to them and they all knew that. He wouldn’t risk letting his dad down for a chance to have some fun- he needed to invite some of _his_ friends to the next bonfire party- at least then he, Paul and Jared wouldn’t have to worry about all the jailbait. 

Paul only rolled his eyes. “You know all I heard over there was how hot you looked?” He asked as he walked over to Sam to stand much in the same position. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “It’s about all I heard from them too… talking about both of you.” 

Sam sighed. “Most of them are jail bait… just remember that. Besides… I heard a few things about the two of you too.” He smirked when Jared offered him a one finger salute. 

They’d been there for an hour now just observing. Embry had found them, offered them a beer each and then walked off to find his friends. He’d commented on the tight jeans and shirts that the three wore beforehand, saying that if they didn’t want so much attention, they shouldn’t have dressed to impress. Sam had only rolled his eyes took the beer and sent him away. He started to think his cousin had a point when he saw more girls eying him like a piece of meat on a hook. 

“So… my dad sent you three to keep me under control huh?” A voice mused beside them. 

“Hey Jacob.” Sam said bumping their fists together. “He didn’t send us to keep you under control, no. He just asked us to make sure you didn’t burn his house to the ground.” He teased. 

Paul shook his head. “Or knock any large holes through the windows.” He added. 

They didn’t know each other on a personal basis since they had different circles of friends, but their dads were best friends, so they did know of each other. They’d played together some when they’d been younger- at least Sam and Jacob had. 

“Havin’ fun?” Jacob grinned. “And please… it’s Jake. Jacob makes me think I’m in trouble… again.”

They shared a laugh. “For the most part. Tons of jail bait though.” Jared teased. 

“Yeah… Well... Old timers like you shouldn’t be at the cool kid parties.” Jacob shot back with a smirk. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “This as big as it’s gonna get?” 

“Nah. Still waitin on a few people. Chief’s daughter is gonna come with the fucker she’s dating.” Jacob told them. 

“That the one you been fightin? Doc Cullen’s son?” Paul wondered. 

Jacob nodded. "That's him." 

"Why ya fightin in the first place?" Jared asked.

“He doesn’t respect Bella. I stepped in a couple times when he got overbearing and he went running to his daddy. Fucking pussy!” Jacob huffed. 

“Here I thought it was because you hated his ugly face.” A voice from behind them sounded. 

Jacob grinned. “Hey Quil. Bout time you showed your ugly mug, you fucker!” 

“Sorry… Claire wanted to see my horse. Essie just had her surgery done... She wanted to check in on her. Wouldn’t listen to me when I told her I had just checked on her before I went to get her.” Quil shrugged. 

Sam arched an eyebrow. “How’s she doin? My dad told me coyotes tried to get her in your back pasture.” 

“Yeah. She protected one of the younger horses from them. Girl gave as good as she got, I think. I came out on my quad when I saw one of the coyotes running off with its tail between its legs. I didn’t even see the bite until she dropped.” 

“Lucky. Your granddaddy said the bites were serious and if you hadn’t of used your shirt she wouldn’t have her life.” Jared said. 

Quil shrugged. “I didn’t even think about it. I just wanted to get her help. Guess it comes from being raised by a vet. There wasn't anything else but my shirt to use.” 

Jared nodded. He understood. He’d do the same thing for his own horse. 

“- even want to _be_ here! Why did you even drag me _out_ this far! These aren’t the kind of people I associate with, Isabella!” An angry voice sounded to their left. 

"Let's just leave... damn hicks are giving me the hives." Another voice sounded. 

Embry walked over to them. “Hey, Jake. Bella’s here… behave ok?” 

“Who the hell did she bring with her?” Jacob growled. "She only said she'd bring her boyfriend." 

“Sounds like the fuckers you whooped up on the other day.” Quil muttered. 

Sam arched an eyebrow. He’d not seen Bella Swan since she was 13 years old and getting ready to go off to private school with Jacob, Quil and Embry. “Wow... She’s… different!” 

Jacob smirked when he caught the way Sam stared at her. Being just two years younger than him meant she was one of the few girls here that wasn't jail bait. She was the first one to catch his eye though.

“Look, Edward… James... Please don't say anything tonight. Jake is my best friend and I promised him I’d be here. I’m not backing down on this, so if you don’t like it, you can take the truck home and I’ll call you tomorrow!” Bella huffed. 

Sam let his eyes rake over her form in the fire light. Her feet here covered in a pair of black cowboy boots that stood out against her light tanned legs. Those long legs were left bare, save for a pair of daisy duke cut offs that had him shifting where he stood. Her black tank top was hidden by a red checkered flannel button down and Sam had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Bella Swan was definitely not a kid anymore. Her long mahogany hair was left to hang down to her waist, and when she turned, he could see the fire reflecting in her sinful chocolate eyes. 

Yeah... She definitely wasn’t the little girl he used to know anymore. 

“Bella! You made it!” Jacob crowed, bringing Sam from his day dreams. 

Bella smiled and made her way over to the small group throwing her arms around Jacob’s taller form. “Hey Jake. Thanks for inviting me!” 

Jacob grinned. “Wouldn’t be a party without you!” 

“Bella…” Edward nearly growled. His friends watched and waited to see what would happen. They, like Edward, did not want to be there at all. 

Jacob arched an eyebrow. “You brought a dog? Bella… aren’t you afraid he’ll get lost?”

“Last I heard dogs go missing easy in the woods. Either that or eaten by coyotes…” Quil mused. 

Bella sighed. “Guys… please… not tonight?” 

“She’s right you guys… let’s just agree to disagree for tonight.” Embry said staring at Edward as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Jacob. 

Edward’s lip curled into a sneer. “Taking up for your boyfriend now, are you? How cute.” He spat. Edward's friends burst into laughter behind him. Embry recognized them from school and sighed. James Gigandet- his cousin- and Laurent Gathegi their best friend. 

Embry glared at him. “Watch it copper top. Just because I’m agreeing with Bella doesn’t mean I won’t haul your ass out behind the barn and string you up by the limp noodle you call a dick!” 

Paul whistled in shocked awe. “Damn son! I think I’d listen to him. Embry doesn’t make idle threats.” 

Bella turned to him and gawked. “Paul?” 

“In the flesh.” He said winking. 

Bella grinned and threw her arms around his waist in a friendly hug. “Last time I saw you, my daddy was bringin you home after you got into a fight with a couple of kids in school… Tyler Adams and, oh gosh… I can’t remember the other kid!” 

“Evan Johnson! I remember that! Damn you were only 12… maybe just 13? You still had braces and wore your hair in braided pigtails!” Paul teased. 

Edward huffed and grabbed Bella’s arm at the elbow hard enough to make her wince. “I think it’s time for us to go! It doesn't look like we're welcome here.” 

“I told you, I’m staying!” Bella said through grit teeth. She'd been trying to avoid making a scene, but Edward wanted to make it hard. 

Jacob’s face went from annoyed to furious when the blonde to Edward's left opened his mouth. “If the bitch wants to stay, let her fucking stay, Edward. We can find plenty of other girls to spend time with us.”

Sam sighed and shook his head. The situation had already started escalating. “I think y’all need to leave now. It’s obvious she wants to stay and it’s even more obvious that you don’t want to be here. The way I see it, y'all comin’ here is causin’ problems for those of us trying to relax.” He said well aware of the growing crowd of curious onlookers.

“And how is it any of your business what we do, dumb fuck?” The blonde asked.

Jared nudged Embry. “Who’s that?” 

“That’s James. That’s the guy Jake fought so much at school. He’s Edward’s cousin and he's spending the summer here before they both go off to school. Jake hates the guy.” Embry whispered back. 

Laurent rolled his eyes when he noticed Jacob and Quil cracking their knuckles. He’d been in school with them all year, however, he’d stayed out of fights with them for the most part. “Wonderful. Bella, mon cher, it’s clear we’re not welcome. What do you say to leaving early, hm? There's a clear lack of intelligence in these parts. I fear a fight may start if much more is said.” 

Bella frowned. Laurent had been raised much like Edward and James though he hailed from Alabama. "That's a little harsh, Laurent." She huffed. 

"If the shoe fits..." He shrugged. 

“I have to agree, Laurent. Though, I will admit they grow them tall in the boondocks. Too bad they fall fast.” James smirked. 

Bella sighed. “Please don’t start. You guys, these are my _friends_ , and I don’t appreciate the drama! You _always_ start something. Why can’t you just mind yourself for one night?!” 

James glared. “Why can’t you just mind your mouth? Edward told you we didn’t want to come.” 

“So, you should have stayed home!” Bella huffed. “Unlike you, I have an excellent sense of direction, and I was raised in this town. I know it like the back of my hand. I simply told Edward where I’d be tonight. He invited the three of you along. If you’re not happy, take it up with him, not me.” 

Edward took a step towards Bella only to have Sam step further in front of her. “You may have money, Cullen, but out here, it don’t mean a thing. You don’t step to a woman with intent to cause harm.” 

Bella stared at Sam in shock. He’d defended her without knowing her. 

“And if I step to you? You look easy enough to knock down with one hit.” James mused. 

Sam smirked and passed his beer to Paul. His hat was removed and passed to someone behind him. “You sure you want to start messin with people before you know how they fight dumbass.”

“The fuck you callin’ a dumbass, you dumbass redneck?” James growled shoving Sam backwards. He'd nearly knocked him into Bella who was standing behind him.

Quil was quick to grab her away. "He does realize the hypocrisy in that statement, doesn't he?" He muttered. Jacob only snickered. 

"What? Too much of a pussy to fight back?" James asked as he threw a punch to Sam's jaw. 

Embry only winced. “Shit... Here we go.” 

Jacob watched on in avid fascination; There was a reason not too many people messed with Sam. People in town knew him to be polite unless he was provoked. He’d only ever been in three fights that Jacob was aware of, and that was only by word of mouth. Sam walked away from each of those fights while the other guys were left lying on the ground after two or three hits. 

“You sure you wanna go down that road?” Sam checked. 

James spat at his feet. “I’m not afraid of you! No dumbass redneck is gonna tell me how to handle myself!” He sneered. 

“Come on Sam… don’t do anything stupid…” Jared smirked. 

Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. When he turned back to James he was met with a fist to his jaw. Bella’s gasp and the shouts of his friends were all he heard as the shock of the unexpected punch rolled over him. The anger followed the shock. He wiped the small bit of blood from the corner of his mouth and prodded his jaw. 

“See Edward, I told you it would be fine. The boys around here are too dumb to defend themselves!” James crowed. 

Edward smirked. “I guess so. Now come on Bella. This party blows.” 

They were the last words out of his mouth before Sam’s fist met James’ nose. Two more hits to his face and one more to his stomach and Sam watched in satisfaction as he dropped to the ground hard. Edward eyed him in shock; James was the fighter of the two. Edward may have been born in the south, but his family had a lot of money due to the success his dad had as a doctor. He’d never had to work for anything in his life and therefore didn’t know how to fight well. He held his hands up in surrender instantly. 

“Take your boy, get the fuck in your car and go the hell home. Bella can find a ride home with one of us. Do _not_ let me catch you out here again tonight, you’ll regret it if I do.” Sam told him with a frown. 

With a sigh Sam leaned back against a tree, his eyes closed, after taking his hat back from Jared. He tensed when he felt the soothing cold of a fresh beer bottle against his cheek. When his eyes opened he was lost to a twin pools of chocolate. 

Bella bit her lip and kept holding the beer bottle to the spot Sam had been punched. He’d defended her when he didn't have to- not knowing that was the way her boyfriend was. This was the least she could do. He’d definitely grown since she left for private school. She told herself that he was a vision to see. The way he was all but poured into his form fitting jeans and tight tee shirt was sinful. She shook herself mentally. He more than likely didn’t even remember her. Much less remember the crush she had on him. 

“I just wanted to say thanks. You didn’t have to do that.” She finally said with a small blush across her cheeks.

“It’s not problem Bella. He shouldn’t have been treating you like that, much less lay a hand on you.” Sam said. His attention was turned to his friends who had called him away from the stunned girl. 

He remembered her. 

A throat clearing beside her drew her attention to Jacob. “Hey Jake.” 

“Not a bad catch…” Jacob mused. 

She huffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jake. I have a boyfriend, remember?”

“You sure?” 

“Jake… you’re my best friend… You have been since we were born. I’m telling you now… if I had a chance to get Sam before I had Edward… well…”

Jacob just grinned. “Come on Bells. Let’s go get you a new man!” He said with a chipper smile that faded when her back turned. He loved and hated having a female best friend. He’d nursed a crush on her only to be placed in the friend zone at the start of high school. Now he was about to set her up to bag a guy he barely knew. The only thing he was pleased with, was Edward would be history.


	3. Chapter 3

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

2

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

It's like a bolt of lightning hits me in my chest

Right out of the blue Every time I see you, every time I see you

Top of the world I'm standing rocking at my best

Then I look like a fool Every time I see you, every time I see you

 

-Luke Bryan, Every Time I See You

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) 

Bella sighed, pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and rang the doorbell of the Uley’s home. She didn’t have to wait too long before loud barking was heard followed by the commanding voice of one Allison Uley. The door was opened slow enough that Bella had a chance to place a small smile on her lips. 

“Bella Swan, what a surprise! Bless your lovin heart! Come in, sweetheart! Can I get you a drink? I just made some sweet tea.” Allison offered while holding onto the collars of two large, brindle coated pit bulls. 

“Hi, Mrs. Uley. I’m fine, thank you. I’m sorry to just show up like this.” She said with a sheepish smile. 

“Oh, nonsense darlin! Diablo, Sage! That’s enough! You two hush now. Bella’s a friend. Go on now!” 

Bella smiled when the dogs instantly quieted. “They’re gorgeous. They look like Lolita.” 

“That they do. Oh! She’s around here somewhere too. She's more than likely out with Josh in the training ring.” Allison said with a grin. She chuckled when Bella’s eyes lit up with excitement. 

“You still have her!?” 

Allison nodded. “Your daddy didn’t want her put down, but that dog only ever loved two people- you and my husband. With you off at a private school and only home for summer, he brought her here. She got out before we could have her fixed and met up with Harry's big pit bull, Thor. Those are two of their pups. Sasha is out with Sam; That dog would sleep in the bed with him if I let her, she’s so attached.” She said walking them both towards the kitchen. 

Bella giggled. Lolita was a gift from her father, rescued from a dog fighting ring he'd broken apart. Charlie had listened to numerous reports about the ring and had gone to see for himself if they were true. He'd very nearly thrown up at the sight of the horrible living conditions alone, much less the conditions of some of the dogs. Josh had offered to take Lolita at first, but Bella swore she’d take care of the dog on her own. When she’d go to visit her mother in Florida, Josh would take care of her until she came home. 

“So, who do those two belong to then?” 

“Diablo is Paul’s. Sage is Jared’s. Neither of them like the horses, so they stay here at the house when the boys go into the back pastures. They’re protective of the house, hence all the ruckus when the doorbell rang.” 

“I see. They look just like their momma!” Bella cooed scratching Diablo’s head. 

“They act like her too!” Allison huffed when Diablo flopped to his side and promptly rolled to his back for a belly rub. 

Bella grinned when Sage nudged her hand for attention. She found herself agreeing with Allison; Lolita had done the same thing to get her attention when she’d had her. She was brought from her thoughts by a glass of tea being pushed into her hand. 

“So, what brings you by honey? Not that I don’t mind a visit from you in the least.” Allison wondered. 

Bella smiled. “My dad wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight if your family is free. I told him that Sam helped me out this past weekend at Quil’s when my boyfriend started getting rough.” 

“What do you mean, _rough_?” Allison interrupted. 

Bella swallowed. “Edward doesn’t like my friends too much. He, his cousin and a friend of theirs followed me to the bonfire Quill had… things got out of hand and Edward wanted to leave early…” 

“Isabella… don’t you leave off with a half truth.” 

Bella sighed. “Edward grabbed my wrist to make me leave with him before I wanted to. Jake, Quill and Embry were getting ready to fight, but Sam stepped in to stop it before things got too bad.” 

“The bruise on his cheek?” Allison’s eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah, that was Edward’s cousin. He got a cheap shot in on Sam.” 

“I see.” Bella winced. “How did your daddy find out?” 

“Um… well, he saw the bruise on my wrist… I told him what Sam did for me. I think this is his way of saying thanks.” She shrugged. 

Allison chuckled. “Well, I’ll be sure to bring something for desert… Maybe some pecan pie?” 

“That sounds awesome! It’s been a while since I’ve had any.” Bella smiled. “I’m really sorry, for what it’s worth… I didn’t know they would cause a fight.” 

“Oh, honey… you can’t control boys. They’re gonna do what they want, when they want… what you need to remember is that, eventually, boys grow into men. A real man would never raise a hand to a woman… no matter how angry.” 

Bella nodded her head, recognizing the subtle hints. “Yes ma’am.” She blushed when her stomach growled, ruining the somber moment. 

Allison heard it and shook her head. “Good Lord, is that the time? Bella, would you be opposed to rounding up the boys? They’re fixin the fences in the back pasture. A coyote or something else got through them last night down where the posts have started falling.” 

“Oh... Uh… Sure... I can get them.” She said with a blush. 

Allison smiled. “I’ll be sure to set a place out for you as well.” She said with a nod. “Thank you sweetheart.” 

“It’s no problem Mrs. Uley.” She said. 

“Bless you, darlin, I’ve known you since you were knee high to the counters in my kitchen! You are allowed to call me Allison, you know.” She said showing her to the back door. 

“Yes ma’am.” Bella said with a small wave. 

She knew she could call her Allison, but she knew her dad would skin her alive. No matter how old she was, she’d always feel uncomfortable calling the older woman anything other than ma’am, Mrs. Uley or Mrs. Allison. She was also- only slightly- intimidated by the older woman. She knew everything about Bella, and even as a recent high school graduate, she could still interrogate her better than her own father. She sighed and put it from her mind as she made her way to the barn grinning when she saw Embry mucking the stalls. 

“You missed a stall you know.” She said, giggling when he spun around quick enough he nearly tripped. 

“Damn girl, make some noise!” He huffed. 

She shook her head. “Where’s the fun in that?” 

“Eh…” He shrugged. “What can I do for you Bella?” 

“Your aunt sent me to find a horse. She asked me to go get Sam, Paul and Jared. I guess they left their phones in the house. It’s time for lunch.” She shrugged. 

Embry shook his head. His aunt had to be up to something for sure; she knew the radio in Sam's truck just got fixed. “Take Comanche.” He finally said, pointing to a tall, sorrel colored quarter horse. He grinned when the horse in question poked his head over the door of his stall. 

“He's gorgeous! Will he let me ride him?” She wondered.

“Would I tell you to take him out if not? I’m not Quil or Jake, Bella!” He snapped. 

Bella frowned. “I know. I’m sorry. I trust you Em. I do.” 

He sighed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m here blowing off steam. My mom’s new boyfriend is at the house.”

Bella just hugged him before moving into the stall to greet Comanche. When Embry came into view a few minutes later with an armful of tack, she moved to help him with it. When she’d finally climbed up into the saddle, Embry took the reins and led them out of the barn. She leaned down when he let go and stole his hat from him. With a smirk, she tossed him her sunglasses to keep safe.

“How do I look?” Embry teased, batting his eyelashes.

Bella giggled. “Promise me you’ll never do that again!”

“Promise to bring my hat and my horse back?” He checked.

She blanched. “He’s yours?” 

He nodded his head. “Yeah, he’s mine. Sam took amazing care of him for me while I was in school, huh.” He grinned when the completely white horse in the next stall over poked her head out to say hi. “This is his mom.” 

“Snow Queen is his mom? The champion barrel racer, Snow Queen?! Embry, no one even knew she was pregnant!” Bella crowed. 

“I know. My mom didn’t like the thought of just anyone having her horse’s only offspring, so she gave him to me.” He shrugged. 

“Wow. I never knew that. No wonder he’s so easy going, huh.” She grinned. 

Embry rolled his eyes. “Save the flattery for my cousin, yeah?” 

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about, Embry! I have a boyfriend!” She huffed. She didn’t give him a chance to answer before she was off towards the pastures. 

It dawned on him as he watched her ride off that Bella had completely taken his mind off of his mom’s new boyfriend, Sebastian. He had to smile; It’s what made her one of his best friends. She never pushed him for information and she always knew if a new topic was needed. He shook his head, gave Snow Queen a sugar cube and went back to cleaning the stalls, his mind lighter than it had been before he’d started.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~) 

“Hey isn’t that Comanche?” 

Sam looked over his shoulder to the spot Jared had pointed. “Looks like it.” He huffed before driving the fence post further into the ground. 

“That ain’t Embry though!” Paul snickered when the horse grew closer. 

Sam arched an eyebrow but continued his work. “Who else does Embry let ride his horse? Who does he let steal his hat for that matter?” 

“She’s about 5’6”, weighs oh, I’d say 120lbs, has brown hair and brown eyes? Not to mention she’s caught your eye.” Jared teased. 

Sam’s hands stilled in their work, the barbed wire fence held tight in his gloved fingers. “Paul, hook this!” He huffed after a minute. 

It was Jared’s turn to snicker. “We’re goin’ over to the next post.” He said dragging Paul away. “You two talk.” 

Sam barely heard them. He’d finally turned his attention to Bella, awed by the vision she created. Hip hugging, low rise, second skin jeans clung to her legs while a simple black, form fitting white baby doll tee shirt clung to her form. What about killed him was the boots and black hat- Embry’s hat he huffed- along with her free hanging, waist length hair. 

“Hey Sam.” Bella greeted stopping Comanche in front of him. 

He blinked. “Hey Bella. What’s got you ridin’ all the way here?” 

She only blushed, trying to control her hormones. She already had a boyfriend! She didn’t need to drool over Sam- even if he was in a pair of worn dusty boots, faded, dusty, low rise jeans, a tool belt, gloves and a hat and looked like sin and sex on legs. His shirt lay over a nearby tree limb and his tan skin gleamed with sweat in the sun. 

“Bella?” 

“Huh? Oh! Sorry… um… your uh... Your … um… A-Allison asked me to come get you for lunch. It’s time to eat.” She stuttered. 

"That's good. It just started getting hot out here." He teased. 

She nodded and bit her lower lip. "Yeah..." 

Sam grinned up at her- the sexiest grin he could muster. He was well aware of the way she drank him in as her eyes roved over his naked torso. “So, are you stayin' for lunch too?” He asked patting Comanche’s nose when he shifted. 

“Um… yeah… I’m… yes! I told her I’d stay… for lunch… I told her I’d stay for lunch.” She said clearing her throat.

Sam nodded. “Well alright then.” He said with another orgasm inducing grin. 

“I’m uh… I’ll um… I’ll see you at the house.” She finally choked out before turning Comanche and heading back towards Sam’s house. 

Sam shook his head before calling back to Jared and Paul. “Lunch.” He said gathering up his shirt. He only arched an eyebrow when he saw the last couple fence posts already in the ground with the fencing stretched across them. 

“How long were we talkin?” He wondered. 

Jared shrugged. “Twenty minutes? I'm only wondering why mom sent her out here to talk to him instead of calling us in over the radio." 

Paul smirked. "They didn't talk though. It was more of you teasin’ her, her blushin’ and you flirtin’… something I’ve not seen you do since-” 

“Don’t!” Sam growled. 

Jared looked away so he didn’t say anything. He’d seen Sam at his worst after his last relationship. Sometimes he wondered if Sam would ever get over the girl who had stolen his heart, cut it up, trampled it then sewn it back into his chest all in one night. 

Paul sighed. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinkin Sam.” He muttered. 

“It’s fine man. I just… come on, it's time to go. Mom hates waiting.” He said changing the subject altogether. 

Jared clapped Paul on the shoulder before moving to load everything back into the bed of Sam’s truck. When they were ready, he tapped the side of the truck twice and they were headed back. Each of them was quiet for the entire ride back to the house. By the time they walked into the house to wash up, the tension within Sam himself was enough that his mother shot him worrying looks, wondering just what had put the frown on his face. 

Sam only shook his head and kissed her cheek. Even Paul and Jared knew that he’d be better by the end of the day. Once his ex was out of his mind. Nothing did that better than a hard day’s work. Or maybe Bella would help him. They’d bide their time and see.


	4. Chapter 4

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

3

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

When tears come down /Like falling rain

You'll toss around/ And call my name

You'll walk the floor/ The way I do

Your cheatin' heart will tell on you...

-Hank Williams Sr., Your Cheatin’ Heart

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

 

Paul and Jared sighed, both of them sitting with glasses of iced tea in their hands enjoying the morning. Sam had been woken up to a text message followed by his phone ringing not an hour earlier. He’d stormed through the house before telling them he’d be in the back fields with Jessup clearing trees. They knew better than to ask what had happened, so they let him go. He’d talk when he was ready. If not, they’d badger him until he either threw a punch or gave in and told them what was on his mind. 

“Hey boys. Where’s Sam?” Allison asked Paul and Jared from behind the front porch screen door. 

Paul and Jared jumped, nearly spilling their drinks. “He took Jessup out to the back field. There were a few trees that fell that the truck couldn’t get close enough to them without it sinking.” Paul finally said. 

Allison nodded. “You two come get something for him to drink before you go out there.” She warned. 

“How did you know that's where we'd go?” Jared wondered. She still amazed him when she did things like that.

Allison grinned. “Sweetheart, I may not be your blood, but I’m _still_ your mother. I know things. You should have learned that by now.”

Paul shook his head. “Dude… 20 years old getting schooled by your mom… loser.”

“I heard that Paul! Now apologize to your brother!” She called from the kitchen. 

Jared snorted and bit his lip to keep from laughing. Paul grumbled out an apology to appease Allison and shook his head muttering under his breath. The playful mood was gone the minute they heard her answer the phone. No less than three minutes passed before she was heard swearing and a glass was shattered. 

“Whoa… What’s goin on mom?” Jared asked running into the house with Paul hot on his heels.

“Mom… you ok?” Paul wondered, hesitating as he approached her. 

Allison sighed and knelt to start picking up the broken glass. “I’m sorry boys. I may have lost my temper some.” She said apologetically. 

“Who was that?” Jared wondered. He didn't often see the Uley matriarch lose her temper that way.

“Sam’s ex…” She growled. 

Paul’s eyes went even wider. “Holy shit!” 

Jared refused to voice the sentiment as he gently moved Allison away from the glass, but he wholeheartedly agreed. He couldn’t help but wonder what his ex was calling the house for in the first place- nothing good, he surmised. 

“Watch your mouth young man or I’ll wash it out with soap. You may be grown and in college but you’re not old enough that you can talk that way in front of me.” Allison chided with a gentle smile. 

“Sorry. Um… we’re gonna take Sam something to drink and go help him.” Paul muttered. 

“There’s only two hours or so now before lunch. You make sure you boys are back in time!” She warned. 

Jared nodded chorused a ‘Yes ma’am’ and grabbed a sports bottle each to fill up for themselves and Sam. With the task complete and the tea back in the fridge, they took off, racing to get out of the house and out to their horses. 

Paul shook his head when he placed his tack on his horse, Cadence. He'd chosen the name in part due to the breed- a Tennessee Walking Horse. "Hey buddy, you wanna go for a race?" He asked patting the horses nose.

“First one to him gets to needle him first?” Jared asked with a grin. He patted Camden's neck as he climbed into the saddle. 

He'd always admired the coloration- a sooty buckskin- and he'd fallen in love with the breed. Harry had bought him from a rodeo- the only Morgan he'd ever owned- then sold him to Jared just two years ago. He'd worked with Camden every day since he'd turned 14 and Harry told him he didn't think it was fair to keep him when the horse had so clearly chosen Jared. 

Paul smirked. “Sounds like a deal!” He grinned. "Come on Cadence." 

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~) 

Sam sighed and patted Jessup’s nose when he came close enough, laughing when the goliath snorted into his hair. He’d stretched out for a cat nap in the long grass with his hat over his eyes after felling the first tree to try and rid himself of some aggression. He didn’t bother looking up when he heard footsteps approaching; He knew who it was. 

“Wake up fucker.” Paul smirked while kicking his boot. 

Sam’s response was a one finger salute and a muffled ‘fuck you jackass.’ He sighed when Jared swatted his hat off of his face forcing him to sit up to keep the sun out of his eyes. 

“You know… I finally calmed down and you two mother fuckers are gonna do nothin’ more than piss me off again!” He warned standing up, picking up the gas-powered chainsaw he’d brought with him. He started sawing through the trunk of the most recently felled tree in an effort to ignore the two. 

“Good! Maybe you’ll tell us what the hell your issue is then!” Jared grinned when the chainsaw stopped. 

Paul patted Jessup on the nose before counting the sawed tree limbs. “Little tense Sammy boy?” He teased. 

“Whatever you two think you're doing, it won't work. I know what you two are up to already.” Sam quipped. He piled the logs into the cart he’d brought before going back to get more. 

Jared arched an eyebrow. “What, we're not doing anything, are we Paul? We’re being concerned brothers…that’s all.” He said placing a log into the cart. 

“Uh huh... Tell me why I don’t believe you for a split second.” Sam’s eyebrow arched in challenge. 

“Come on man, what’s buggin ya?” Paul pressed. 

Sam’s eyes rolled. “Nothing.” 

“You sure?” Jared needled. 

The logs were picked up and loaded onto the cart, which meant that it’d be time to go relatively soon. Paul frowned. Sam had kept whatever had been bugging him close to his chest. Jared nudged him when Sam wasn’t looking and gave him a look that clearly said, ‘ask him’ before picking up another log. 

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. He’d seen the exchange. “I’m fine.” He said peeling his still sweaty shirt from his torso. He’d just hung it on a nearby limb when Paul said the magic words. 

“Emily called the house this morning, you know.” Paul said conversationally. “Is she the reason you’re so tense today?” 

Sam’s jaw tensed. He took a moment to collect himself before going back to work. “Did she say anything?”

“Dunno. Mom gave her an earful and hung up on her before we got into the house. Broke her favorite coffee cup too. I think she wanted to talk to you about something.” Jared said with a nod of his head. 

It was all Sam needed to let go of the anger he’d been pushing back. Before Paul or Jared could stop him, Sam’s left hand was a bloody mess of broken skin and splinters of bark. “Motherfucker!” Sam shouted. 

“Hey, come on man! Take it easy! Damn, you’re gonna break your fucking hand!” Jared huffed pushing Sam away from the tree. “We didn’t want you to break every fucking bone in your body Sam! Jesus!”

“Move Jay.” Sam growled. 

“No! Damn you’re a fucking bull! The hell did you have to eat this morning? Bricks?!” Jared snapped. “Fucking sit the hell down and talk to us!” 

“Dude, just let him go! You’ll fucking kill yourself trying to keep him from killing himself!” Paul snapped. 

“Then fucking _help_ me, fucker!” Jared huffed. “Mom will have a conniption fit when she sees his hand! Then we’ll get blamed for not stopping him!” 

“Fuck that! I’m not _that_ stupid.” Paul scoffed. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Will you two both just shut the hell up already! Damn, I'm right here. My fucking hand hurts like a bitch now.” He sighed. 

Jared grimaced when he saw the state of Sam’s hand. His knuckles were busted open and he had a few large pieces of bark stuck in the skin. “Damn, can you ride like that? Jessup’s a hard horse to handle if he’s in a mood to be stubborn. Plus, you’ll have to hitch up the cart too.” 

Paul sighed. “Take Cadence. He’s an easy ride. I can take Jessup back.” Paul said before packing up the chainsaw and strapping the logs down to the cart Sam brought with him. 

Jessup’s ears went back in protest; He somehow knew Sam wouldn’t be the one to ride him back to the barn. When Paul started to lift himself into the saddle, Jessup stomped his hoof and bucked, causing Paul to jump back before he was thrown. Jared snorted; The horse had never liked Paul- even when they were kids. 

“Alright then… _you_ ride him!” Paul huffed after having the same thing happen twice more. 

Jared grinned and pulled a carrot stick from his pocket. Paul only rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. “I’m studying to be an equine vet, Paul. First thing you learn- stay calm at _all_ times- even when you’re deathly afraid. Second thing you learn is most horses like treats.” He said with a shrug. “Whoa… this damn horse is too high off the ground.” He added. 

Sam rolled his eyes and nudged Cadence towards home. “You two are nuts. If mom asks… I did _not_ punch the tree.” He warned. 

“Sam… it’s not like she’s gonna be mad about it.” Paul tried. He patted Jessup’s side after the cart had been hitched to him. 

Jared frowned. “The only thing she can say is don’t do it anymore- not that you’d listen anyways.” 

“Just don’t tell her, alright?! I don’t want her worrying about anything right now.” Sam huffed. 

He nodded in satisfaction when they promised him with some reluctance- they hated lying to Allison about anything because she always seemed to know when they did. They all knew Allison loved to hover when someone was hurt. Sam didn’t want that at the current moment.

“Come on, let’s get you home and get your hand cleaned and wrapped.” Paul muttered. He didn’t like the look of the dripping blood. 

Jared clicked his tongue and waited for Sam and Paul to walk in front of him before nudging Jessup towards the barns. 

“Hey, Sam, who’s car is that?” Jared asked when they came out of the barn after taking care of the horses. 

“Not sure… it's not one I recognize.” He shrugged. 

Paul stopped walking and stared in disbelief at the car. He knew that car. Emily’s cousin had a car just like that, but she lived in Enigma- the next town over from Alapaha. “No way…” 

“What?” Jared asked. 

“No fucking way!” He growled. 

“What, Paul? Who is it?” Sam wondered. 

Paul took off running to the front of the house, forgetting that he was muddy and sweaty from working. Sam and Jared were forced to chase after him. He wished he’d stayed where he had been after he caught up to Paul in the front of the house. 

“Sam! Oh wow! Sam! Hi! Look at you! You haven’t changed one little bit!” A woman crowed before running over to hug him. 

“Emily…” 

"Boys, what's going on out here?" Allison asked having seen the strange car in the driveway. She gasped when she saw who it was. Her smile left her face and her eyes turned cold. If Emily appeared phased, she didn't show it. 

Jared was the first to recover from his stupor and move to disengage Emily from a still stunned Sam. “What the _fuck_ are you doin’ here, girl?” He growled low enough that Allison couldn’t hear. 

Emily blinked. “Am I not welcome to be here anymore? I thought I would come to visit my friends.” She said with a smile. Inside she started to panic. She'd been missing Sam since she'd left him, and she'd come to ask him to take her back. It looked like it wouldn't be as easy as she thought. 

“Friends we’re definitely _not_!” Paul snapped. 

Emily frowned. “Sam? Is that true? Am I not welcomed here anymore?” 

“You don’t get to speak to him! You did enough when you walked out on him after throwing it in his face that you not only cheated on him, but you killed the baby he didn’t even _know_ about you stupid, life sucking, blood shedding whore.” Paul growled. 

Emily gasped in shock. Paul had never yelled at her before, nor had he ever used that kind of language around her. Sam saw the look on Allison's face at Paul's wording choice and placed a calming hand on his shoulder with a sigh.

“Y’all go on inside now. Lunch is gonna be done soon, I’m sure mom could use the help.” Sam told them. 

“But Sam-” Paul tried but was cut off by his raised hand. 

Sam gave them a small smile. “It’s alright guys. I'll be inside in a few minutes.” 

Jared sighed and dragged Paul into the house. They, along with Allison, wanted to stay until Emily was gone. Sam knew it. He guessed that was the reason they they'd been so reluctant to leave him standing in front of the girl. He had offered to give her everything he owned- including his heart- until the day she pranced through the school telling everyone that she was done with Sam. She told him later in private that she’d gone to see a doctor in an abortion clinic and had her month-long pregnancy terminated. She didn’t want any strings attached to Sam left. 

“Why did you come back Emily?” Sam finally asked. "What did you think would happen?" 

Emily sighed. “We promised each other once that we could come to each other to talk. I've been missing you so much lately… I just wanted to see you. We were friends once… can’t we go back to that?” 

“Emily, I can’t. We can’t go back to the way things were when we were in school still. Not this time.” Sam said with a sigh. "I don't trust you anymore." 

“But… aren’t you even going to talk to me anymore?” She wondered, floored that the gentle giant of a man in front of her was being so aloof. 

“No, I’m not. You made it clear we were done before you left the first time. I don’t care why you’re back. I don’t want to even know. Just please, leave me and my family alone.” He sighed before going into the house.

She was left to stare after him, frustrated he hadn’t even listened to her. She wanted him back and she'd get him back one way or another. She had some friends left in town, she'd talk to them for ideas. By the end of summer, she was confident she'd call Sam hers again.


	5. Chapter 5

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

4

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

If you let this train roll down these tracks

Gonna wish you tried to talk me back

Boy, you're gonna miss everything we had

If you let this train roll down these tracks

-Sara Evans, Slow Me Down

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

 

Bella smiled and lay down on the blanket she, Jacob, Quil and Embry were using to enjoy the early Saturday afternoon sun. They’d all met up with their friend, Angela, for a picnic in the park. The last they remembered of her, she still wore her hair in a braid down her back to keep the sticks and leaves out of it when she climbed trees. Instead, she’d come with her waist length hair hanging loose near her waist and two younger brothers who kept the small group entertained until they’d gotten tired. Angela promised she’d catch up with them soon and left with her brothers to get ready for her shift at the local diner. 

Jacob grinned down at her before poking her side. “Tired yet?” 

Bella hummed and curled towards him to use his jean covered thigh as a pillow. “Nope.” She grinned with her eyes still closed. 

He only rolled his eyes when he saw the sympathetic smiles from Quil and Embry. He’d never leave the friend zone, but somehow, he was fine with that. He told his friends, he would rather have her in his life in this capacity than not have her in his life at all. That they could understand, Bella was one of a kind. 

“Hey, look guys. It’s James. He’s panting after some blonde-haired chick by the duck pond.” Quil sneered. 

“I thought Victoria was still his girlfriend.” Bella mused. 

Jacob huffed. “She is! He’s a damn player. Too bad he doesn’t come over here. I’d fix that in a heartbeat with a crack to his nose. Then again, it might improve his looks some… what do ya think Bells?” 

Embry snorted before she could answer. “ _Nothing_ will improve _that_ , Jake.” 

Bella sighed. "Why do you hate James so much Jake? I mean I get he and you didn't run in the same circles at school but we're not _in_ school anymore. So why not let it go?" 

"I wish I could Bells. James doesn't like me because I caught his girlfriends’ eye and she kissed me at a party our senior year. He thinks I'm a threat now and he tries to make my life a living hell now." 

“Don’t forget the time in gym when she ‘ _fell_ ’ into your lap and copped a feel… that was cringe worthy.” Quil mused. 

Jake shook his head. “She tried to weasel her way into my lap at a few dances too.” 

Embry rolled his eyes. "James is just a jealous person to start with, Bells. In some ways, he's worse than Edward."

Bella shook her head. "And here I thought you guys weren’t going to mention him today!" 

"Come on Bells, we're only lookin out for ya! That city boy couldn't handle you!" Quil crowed. 

Embry’s phone ringing cut off anything else said. After a few minutes of hushed conversation, he hung up and sighed. “I gotta go y’all.” 

"Everything ok Em?" Jake asked. It was rare that Embry ever worried about things, and he looked too upset at the moment. 

"That was Jay. Sam busted his hand up good while they were in the back pasture of the ranch. He heard some news today that didn't sit well with him." Bella stood up and dragged Embry to her truck without a backwards glance to her friends. Jacob and Quil just snickered. 

"Sure... We can get home. Thanks for checking Bella." Quil teased. 

Bella shot him a raised middle finger. "Jake’s car is right there. You'll be fine." she huffed. 

Embry grinned. "You didn't have to do that you know." He said when they pulled out the parking lot. 

"No, but he's your family and you were upset. So, I didn't _have_ to, no. I wanted to do this. It’s what any good friend would have done." she corrected. 

“Will you wait with me there? I mean… you don’t have too…” He muttered. He didn’t feel like telling her that she could keep him grounded if his temper rose- yet another reason he counted her one of his best friends. 

She grinned. “Hey Em?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why do you bother to ask? You know I will.”

He smiled. “Thanks.” 

It took them another fifteen minutes to reach Sam's house and only ten more minutes after that to learn why Sam had busted his hand open. Bella was confused and Embry had become just as livid as the rest of his family. She sighed and took a seat on the front porch steps to wait for Embry as she promised she'd do. 

"Hey Bella." a voice said from behind her. 

She jumped and turned to see Sam by the front door with a glass of sweet tea. "Sam! Oh geez! Here let me help!" She said opening the door for him. "How's your hand?"

Sam shrugged. "I'll live. It hurts but I think I'll be ok. Doc Cullen made a house visit." he grinned.

"Well I hope you feel better soon. I don't see a cast so I guess you won against whatever was hit." 

He smirked. "Could say that. Seventeen stitches, not too bad, I guess.” 

"My dad isn't here so it wasn't a person at least. Too bad you lost your temper and harmed something at all." she teased. 

He chuckled and offered her the glass he'd been holding as he took a seat beside her on the porch step. She smiled and took a sip, closing her eyes in humming in satisfaction. "Whoever made this did an awesome job." 

He grinned. "Thanks." 

“You made it?” Bella asked arching an eyebrow at him in surprise. 

Sam grinned. “Yeah. My mom taught me to make it when I was 14. Been makin’ in since then. Never gonna be as good as hers though.” He shrugged. 

“It’s damn good now though.” She smiled before blushing as she realized what she had said. “I mean…it’s good.”

Sam chucked and scooted closer. “I won’t tell anyone you cursed if you don’t tell anyone that I made the tea.” He pretended to whisper. 

She couldn’t help but giggle at his antics. “Deal.” 

He hissed when he went to brace is weight on his hands behind him, causing her to take his injured hand in her lap. “How’d you hurt it?” 

Sam sighed. “Can I be honest?”

“Talking helps sometimes. So yes. You tell me as much as you want.” 

“No judging?” He checked.

Bella smiled. “Promise.” 

“Ok… so… I don’t know if you heard, but in high school I dated this girl named Emily… you know her?” 

“Emily Young… yeah… Embry told me he couldn’t stand her but wouldn’t say why.” 

Sam smiled. “Yeah… well… a lot happened and she did a few shitty things… took off outta here like a bat outta hell to her aunt and uncles house in Enigma. I got a text from a buddy of mine earlier today… she’s back in town. He saw her hanging all over a few guys in the diner this morning. Then I heard from Jared and Paul that she called and talked to my mom…” 

Bella ran her thumb over Sam’s knuckles in a soothing gesture. He couldn’t feel it through the thick gauze bandages, but he smiled all the same. “I heard from my dad about some of it when I came back for Christmas break. I’m sorry for how she treated you. No one deserves that.” 

Sam smiled. Everyone else he knew gave him pity over it still. But not Bella. Somehow, he knew she had been apologizing not to show pity, but sympathy. “It’s alright. It just irritated me. When I found out that she called the house… my poor mom had to deal with her and I wasn’t here as a buffer so I took it out on a few trees in the back pasture. Then I hit a poor unsuspecting tree trunk.” He grinned. 

She snickered. “See! I was right! What’d the poor tree do to deserve your abuse?” She teased, nudging his arm. 

Sam laughed. “It was either that or Paul. I chose the tree so I wouldn’t fight my brother.” He shrugged. 

“Typical guy then, huh.” She grinned. It was how Paul and Jared found the two. To say they were shocked was an understatement. They took a look at one another and grinned. 

The sound of a truck pulling up alerted them to Jacob and Quil. Bella smiled and waved to them. “Hey guys. Everything ok?”

Jacob shrugged. “Guess so. Park got too crowded.” 

“Jake…” Bella sighed. “Do I even wanna know?” 

Quil shook his head. “Your boyfriend is an ass, Bells. That’s all I’m gonna say.” He huffed. 

Bella gasped when she saw the busted lip he now sported. “What’d you do?! Did you guys get into a fight? Jake! You promised me you’d behave!” 

Sam, Paul and Jared had to fight back snickers as the lithe female stood with her hands on her hips scolding her best friend. Sam sighed. “Hey, Bella… can you go grab Embry? I’m sure Jake wants to talk to him. I bet that’s why they showed up here.” He teased. 

“Nothing personal Sam.” Quil muttered. 

Bella glared at the two before sauntering inside to find her friend. Jacob glared when Sam, Paul and Jared followed her with their eyes targeted on her rear end. He knew they couldn’t help it, Bella was gorgeous, but he was protective of her, and she of him. 

“So… what happened?” Jared asked clearing his throat after a minute. 

Quil sighed. “James spotted us… made his way over and started talking crap about us. Her boyfriend- Edward- was with him.” 

“They’re cousins, right?” Paul asked. 

Jacob nodded. “Yeah, and both of them are spoiled rotten. They have money to their names, so they think they’re above everyone else in town. Pisses me off to no end!” 

“So, who threw the first punch?” Sam asked. 

“Punch?” Quil asked. 

Paul arched an eyebrow. “Your lip is busted… did you get hit?” 

Jacob snorted. “Quil acted like his typical self… some chick Edward was with… Quil asked her if she wanted to come home with a real man… told her he’d take for the ride of her life.”

Jared snorted. “Tell me she didn’t hit you…” 

“She wore a ring… turned the bitch around so the stone caught me when she slapped me.” He shrugged. 

“What was her name?” Sam wondered. There weren’t too many girls who would think to do that. 

“Emma or something.” He shrugged.

Paul swallowed. “Emily?” 

Jacob arched an eyebrow. “How’d you know?”

“You _sure_ the name was Emily?” Jared asked. 

Quil nodded thinking back. “Yeah… Edward called her Emily. I had to hurry and get Jake out of there before he hauled off and put him in the hospital when Edward kissed her.” 

A glass breaking had them all spinning around to see what had been broken. Bella stood frozen in place with tears in her eyes. “He cheated again?” 

Allison was at the screen door in an instant. “What’s going on boys?” 

“Bells…” Jake sighed with a sad smile. “Come here honey.” He said wrapping her into his arms. 

She didn’t dignify them with sobs, just let a couple tears roll down her cheeks. “He swore it only happened once and he said he was drunk when it happened.” She muttered while Jacob guided her to the porch swing. 

“Come on honey. It's not your fault.” Quil said moving to kneel in front of her.

Embry moved to sit next to Quill. “Bella, he’s wrong, not you. No man should have to use the excuse he was drunk to defend himself.” 

Bella sighed and wiped her cheeks, blushing when she saw Allison in the doorway. “I’m sorry about the glass Mrs. Uley.” 

Allison only shook his head. “Never you mind about that. It’s a glass. It’ll be fine. Let’s go get your face cleaned up now. Come on sweetheart.” The older woman coaxed her from Jacob’s protective arms with a smile. 

Jared followed and returned with a broom and a dustpan minutes later. Paul only sighed. “So… that’s not the first time huh. I guess I can see now why you two fought so much, Jake.” 

Jacob nodded his head. “I’ll kick his ass again one of these days. Fucker doesn’t deserve someone like Bella.” 

“For once, I can’t help but agree, Jake.” Embry sighed.

Sam only shook his head and wondered just why Emily now hung around with Edward Cullen and his friends. A flash of what his cousin had said to Edward entered his mind. He'd said they could have any girl they wanted. With a sigh, he sat back down on the porch and rested his back against the railing. It would be a long day and he wasn’t about to try and pacify the group of boys around him. He was just as livid as they were, he just had a different way of dealing with it.


	6. Chapter 6

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

5

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose

If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you

If you don't get drunk on my kiss

If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done

Let's not drag this on

Consider me gone

-Reba Macentire, Consider Me Gone

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

Bella sighed as she chopped the potatoes in front of her for dinner. It’d been little more than a week since she found out from Jacob and Quil that Edward was seen kissing another girl. _Again_. She’d stayed away from everyone since then- even Jacob, Quil and Embry. She told her dad she and Edward had gotten into a fight and if he came to the door, to kindly ask him to leave until she was ready to speak to him. 

Tonight, though, was unavoidable. 

Before things had gotten turned upside down, she’d gone to the Uley’s ranch to invite Sam and his family to dinner. Out of respect for what Bella was going through, Allison had given her a week to come to terms with things. She’d run into Charlie at church, and like any good southern woman, offered up some of her home-made pecan pie to help Bella feel better. That prompted Bella to remind her dad that he’d invited them over for dinner. That was where she was now, fixing dinner. Rosemary herb roasted chicken and potatoes with green beans. It was one of her dad’s favorite meals and she made it well. 

With another sigh, she took a minute to pop her back and readjust the table top fan so it wouldn’t blow onto the cooking food. Even with the screen doors open at the front and back and all the windows open in the house, the air was stifling in the kitchen. She shed her flannel print button down shirt in favor of a favorite spaghetti strap tank top to help keep her cool. She didn’t like to wear it often without an over shirt because it clung to her like second skin and nine times out of ten gave Charlie a mini heart attack. 

A knock on the front porch screen door pulled her from her thoughts. “Coming!” She called placing the knife down on the counter and grabbing a towel to wipe her hands. 

Sam grinned when he saw her. “Hey Bella.” He said trying hard to not stare at her body in the second skin covered top and cut off shorts. 

“She lives!” Paul crowed. He smirked when she blushed. 

“We got used to seeing you around- even if it was only when Embry was there- then you up and disappeared on us.” He added with a pout. 

Bella shook her head and tried not to grin. It didn’t work. “Sorry guys. I had a lot on my mind. Come on in, I’ve got to get dinner finished or we won’t eat on time.” She said opening the door wider. “Where’s your mom and dad?” 

“Still at the house. Mom's making pie like she promised.” Sam shrugged. 

“Makes sense.” Bella nodded. 

Jared snorted. “She just wanted us out of her hair.” 

“So, she sent you to me?” Bella wondered with an arched eyebrow. 

“Not _per say_ … we just figured we could help if you needed anything done still- if not, we'll at least keep you entertained.” Paul grinned. 

“You know… for us not running in the same circles growing up… you three are so much like Jake, Quil and Embry.” She laughed. 

“Well… Embry _is_ our cousin…” Paul reminded her. "And we didn't want to see you upset about the idiot anymore." 

“I sometimes forget you guys are brothers… you two kept your last names...” 

Jared shrugged. “Yeah, well… we were given the option to take Uley as our last name. I wanted to have something good to my last name though. Paul… well…” 

“I wanted to honor my dad.” He said, leaving it at that.

Bella knew when to leave well enough alone. “Ok… kitchen is this way. Let’s get out from in front of the door… it blocks the air flow. My kitchen is hot enough already. Not having air in there would damn near kill me…” She quipped. 

“Bella?” 

She froze, her eyes wide. She ignored the curious stares of her guests, turning to face her boyfriend. “Hi Edward.” She said watching the way his eyes hardened upon seeing Sam, Paul and Jared. 

“I guess I can see now why you’ve been avoiding me. I came to talk. I can see that won’t happen now.” He sneered eying Sam, Paul and Jared behind her. 

Bella took a small step back as if she’d been physically smacked. He had the gall to accuse _her_ of cheating? She bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing. Paul and Jared had to hold Sam back from going after him.

“They’re here for dinner as guests, Edward. I’m sorry if you don’t like that, but you weren’t invited and they were. We’ll have a chance to talk another night. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go finish getting dinner ready.” She said dismissing him. 

“I don’t believe that for a second, Bella. Your dad isn’t even home!” He huffed. 

Bella sighed. “Look, Edward, I’ve been avoiding you, I know. I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not. I needed some time to think about a few things. When you’re ready to tell me who Emily is to you, and when you’re ready to be honest about who Lauren was to you... and Tanya too… then we’ll talk. Until then, I have dinner to get finished. You'll forgive me for not talking anymore.” 

“Bella…” He sounded annoyed with her. 

Paul moved in front of Edward’s view. “Listen and listen good, fucker. You may have money, but it won’t be enough to buy you out of the ass whoopin’ my brothers and I are fixin to dish out if you don’t remove yourself from off this porch. I’d suggest you take your sorry excuse for a carcass away from here until Bella decides she wants you to come around again.” 

“Then again… if you’d rather stay, I’d be more than happy to teach you how to treat a woman.” Jared growled. 

Sam cracked his knuckles and arched an eyebrow. “Cheatin ain’t one of the proper ways to treat ‘em either, dip shit...” 

Edward frowned and held his hands up, trying to placate him. “You tell Bella I’ll be back later.” 

“No, you won’t. We’ll still be here later. You don’t want to see us pissed off at the same time. You've already seen Sam. Do you want to see Paul and I pissed as well?” Jared challenged. 

Edward scowled. “As if you could do anything; my father would have your buried in seconds. All I have to do is call him. How would you feel knowing you cost your family their ranch? Oh wait… you don’t _have_ a family. Poor Jared… beaten daily by a drunkard who then killed himself in prison after leaving you motherless…” 

Sam saw red. He was out the door with a bang and in seconds had his hand around Edward’s shirt collar to draw him closer. He barely registered Bella calling his name. He saw red the moment Edward opened his mouth about Jared’s father and he wouldn’t let him get away with it if he has his way. 

“Go ahead big boy… dare you to hit me.” Edward hissed; His false bravado astounded even him. 

“Hey boys… come on now, break it up now!” Charlie said, his voice quiet but firm. 

Sam almost wondered when he’d gotten there, but it didn’t matter after he saw the smirk dance in place over Edward’s lips. The boy thought he was still in Charlie’s good favor. 

“You listen, and you listen you pansy ass son of a bitch. You can come after me all you want. You go after my family like that again and I’ll put your ass under in three seconds flat. Don’t. _fuck_. With my family. You get me?” Sam growled. 

Charlie arched an eyebrow and put a hand on Sam’s arm. “Come on son… let him go.” He coaxed. 

Sam glared for a few more minutes before sneering and dropping Edward. “Sorry chief.” 

“Just go on inside, Sam. We’ll talk in a few minutes. I think Bella is upset right now… can you calm her down some? Come on now…let him go son.” 

“Yes sir.” Sam finally said before walking in the house without a backwards glance. 

Charlie sighed and shook his head. “Edward… I’ve known that boy since he was knee high to a grasshopper ridin’ on that tire swing still in my front yard. Whatever you’ve done to insult him doesn’t bode well for the mess you’re already in with my daughter. I suggest you take yourself on home now… think on what happened. I don’t want fights takin’ place on my property again. You respect Bella’s friends or you keep that mouth of yours shut, get me?” 

Edward bit his tongue and clenched his jaw. His eyes narrowed when he saw Jared and Paul doubled over laughing. “Of course, sir.” He said before leaving. 

Charlie only sighed and looked at Paul and Jared who leaned against the side of the house. “Boys… y’all goin in the house?”

“Wanted to give Sam and Bella some time. He kinda ticked her off I think. Didn’t wanna see him getting his tail handed to him.” Paul shrugged. 

Charlie nodded. “Smart man. Alright, come on inside now. Your folks called. They’ll be here soon.” 

Charlie poked his head into the kitchen and grinned. Sam had his arms around Bella while she ranted into his chest how much of an idiot he was. Charlie didn’t know she'd been ranting about Edward while Sam eased her frazzled nerves. “Everything ok?” 

Bella sighed. “Fine daddy. It’s just fine.” 

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~) 

Bella rested her head on Sam’s shoulder where they sat on the porch swing after dinner had finished. Paul and Jared sat with their backs to the porch railing enjoying the peaceful atmosphere while their mom and dad talked with Charlie. 

“I’m sorry you guys had to deal with Edward.” 

Sam shook his head. “He’ll learn.” 

“Eventually.” Paul mused. 

“Speak of the devil.” Jared said nodding his head towards the driveway. 

Bella sighed. “Edward, why are you back?” 

“I want to speak to Sam, if I may.” He sneered. 

“Edward… please?” Bella sighed. 

“You’re defend them? Isn’t it bad enough you have to hang around those other idiots? Now you’ve added three more to the list!” He snapped. 

Paul watched Bella closed her eyes, clench her teeth and ball her fists tight. He couldn’t wait for the day she forgot what being a lady meant and just went off on him. Embry told him she had a temper to her once or twice. He looked forward to seeing how well she could throw a punch. 

Sam stood and moved to the porch railing. “What do you want copper top?” He asked. 

“Pretty boy is a better name…” Jared muttered. 

Paul snorted. “Nah… bitch is a better one.” 

“Cute...” He retorted. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “If it fits… now what do you want?” 

“I want you to stay away from my girlfriend! She’s mine. She’s already seen whoring around with enough rednecks. I don’t want my reputation tarnished in town just because she chooses to be seen around trash.” He huffed. 

“ _Excuse you_?!” Bella hissed. Jared put a calming hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. The last thing she needed was to attack him on just the provocation of his words- cutting as they were. 

“How do I know you’re not sleeping with one of them, Bella? Huh? Maybe that’s why they’re still here. Did your dad leave for work yet? You gonna invite them up to your room? What about Jacob and his friends? They gonna come over too? No? well then send them home. Dinner is over, you’re always finished by 7. It’s an hour past, yet there they are.” 

Paul’s jaw dropped in shock. “You’re one dumb mother fucker…” He mused before standing. 

Bella shook her head. “Is that what you think, Edward?” 

“I don’t know what to think about it anymore!” He sighed. 

“You’re delusional. I’ll tell you right now. Get your act together, or don’t come back after tonight. I’m so tired of feeling like this.” She said before turning away from him. She didn’t want him to see her tears. 

“Jay… you may wanna stay inside with Bella. Paul, you too. I’ll be in in a second. Gotta take the garbage out first.” Sam mused.

Jared sighed. “Come on Bella. You don’t need to hear this.” He said, coaxing her into the house and closed the door behind him. He would ask about it later. For now, the one thing he knew to do was distract Bella. After the tongue lashing Edward had given her, she needed it.

Paul sighed as well, and waited by the front door, watching out the glass storm door for any signs of escalation. Of the three, Paul had always been more scrappy. His temper got the better of him more often than not, and he'd end up suspended or picked up from school by Allison- or in rare cases, Charlie himself. More times than not, however, the fights were related to his family. No one understood just why he was so loyal to his adopted family when his mother suffered in squalor in the next town over. Paul kept quiet about the fact that he couldn't let go of the resentment he held towards the woman- she wasn't his mother, and she'd never be called his family. His family was standing outside squaring off to an imp who refused to act like anything other than a spoiled little brat. 

It took five minutes before Jared got a hint of a smile from Bella, and ten minutes after that before he got a watery chuckle. She waved him away when he asked her if she was alright and moved to sit down on an overstuffed couch in the lounge. She didn't want him to see her tears but it didn't stop him from pulling her into his side. 

“Kim’s so lucky.” Bella pouted. 

“How so?” 

“Because you’re not afraid of seeing a woman cry.” She shrugged. 

Jared mimicked her. “Yeah, well… Kim subjects me to chick flicks. I’m used to it.” He teased.

Paul snorted and moved to join them. "More like he's whipped and only admits it when Kim isn't here."

Jared scowled at his brother. "Ignore him, Bella. He was kicked by one too many horses in the head when we were younger." 

Bella tried and failed to hide her giggles. “Thanks guys. I know we didn’t run in the same circles growing up, but you’re both good friends.” 

Jared grinned. “It’s nothing. Just remember, you do have friends. Don’t let the dbag pull you down Bella.”

"Besides, if he does try it, Sam is in your corner now too. Anyone fool enough to go toe to toe with him is gonna learn hard he don't go down without swingin." 

Bella only grinned. Maybe the night could be salvaged yet.


	7. Chapter 7

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

6

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

It's man to man/ Toe to toe/ You know we need to go

We're all here for a good time/ But don't start no trouble

'Cause it won't be the first time/ I put a scar on my knuckles

-Brantley Gilbert, Take It Outside

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

 

Bella grumbled and reached for her phone. The ringing brought thoughts to the forefront of her brain about ways the shrill contraption would meet its demise. With another huff, the alarm was shut off and her eyes closed before she was once again cocooned in the warmth of her covers. 

The next time she woke up, it was to the snickers and whispers of whoever was brave enough to invade her personal space. She cracked an eye open to glare, only to sit up in shock. It wasn’t just one or two people as she thought. _That_ she could have handled. Instead, there were six guys in her room- three of which happened to be her best friends. 

“Here.” Embry said shoving a cup of coffee into her hands as he sat next to her by the head of her bed. 

Bella inhaled and sighed in delight. “French vanilla with hazelnut creamer… mmm.” An appreciative groan left her lips after she took a sip, causing one of the occupants in the room to shift his stance. “God… you’re so amazing! That settles it, Embry is my new favorite!”

“It’s just coffee, Bells.” Quil teased. 

Bella glared. “You _do_ want kids, right Quil?” 

“Damn woman! What’s got you so cranky?” Jacob wondered. 

She only rolled her eyes and cuddled up to Embry. “Shut it.” Jared’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he saw Quil and Jacob roll their eyes. 

“Fluff bunny.” Quil teased. Embry glared. 

Bella shook her head. “Do you want me to take your collar and leash out, little puppy?” She cooed. 

“You didn’t destroy it like I asked you?!” He whined, his face paling. Jacob only chuckled. 

Paul huffed. “Can the rest of the room play catch up please?” 

“No!” Quil snapped. 

Bella merely smirked. “An ex of Quil’s tried to get him into bondage. Apparently, she liked that kind of thing. I spared the leash and collar she gave him from the incinerator. The funny thing is, she was sweet and quiet during school… wore her skirts the proper length... always had her shirts all the way buttoned up… always had her hair, nails and makeup neat... just overall put together. Outside of school she was a completely different person.” 

Sam grinned. “It’s always the quiet ones…” He mused, finally speaking. 

“Is that right?” Bella mused with an arched eyebrow before finally climbing from underneath the covers. 

Sam gulped when he saw what she’d worn to bed and wondered if she could even consider her outfit suitable pajamas. Her sleep shorts stopped just below the curve of her rounded bubble butt, and her sleep top showed off an inch of light tanned skin along her waist. It was cut low enough that he had to advert his eyes lest he see something to make him embarrass himself. He swallowed hard, trying hard to hide the evidence of his discomfort. 

Satisfied with his reaction, Bella gathered her clothes and flounced out of the room. Jacob, Quil and Embry let out barks of laughter after she left while Sam stood speechless. Jared and Paul only shook their heads. There was no sexual tension between the two. _None at all_.

“Damn she’s grown.” Sam whined. 

Jacob snorted. “That was done on purpose, my friends.” 

Jared was floored. “She didn’t learn that in Florida, did she?” 

“From her mom?” Quil checked. 

“Isn’t that where she lives now?” Paul asked. 

“Who? Renee? Hell no! Her mom spent her time on the beach when Bella went to visit during summer breaks. It’s one of the reasons Bella doesn’t like it so much anymore.” Jacob shrugged. 

“Too much sand.” Embry and Quil intoned together. 

Paul only shook his head. “Someone taught her that. There’s no way Charlie would teach his daughter how to flirt like that. He’d rather be cleanin’ a gun first.” He mused. 

Embry shrugged. “Jessica or Angela maybe… possibly Kim.” He said. 

Jared forgot that Kim and Bella talked every once in a while. They were friends before she was placed into private school- at the expense of her step father’s paychecks- and still had friends in common. He shook his head. “Still not fair, huh Sam?”

“Sam?” Embry rolled his eyes. His cousin stood staring at the door way lost inside his head. 

“Sam!” Paul smirked when he jumped. 

“What?” Sam huffed, annoyance dancing in his eyes. 

Bella chose that moment to come back into her room. Sam’s jaw closed with an audible snap. Her jeans clung to her every curve and enhanced the perfect bubble butt she once again decided to show off to everyone. Her shirt clung like a second skin and was low cut but still somehow tasteful. Sam only shook his head and released a quiet groan of frustration. It was going to be a long day. 

“So, what should we do today?” Bella wondered as she brushed her hair.

Embry arched an eyebrow. “Did you forget it’s Saturday?” 

“Huh?” 

Jacob grinned. “Bonfire, Bells. Bonfire night.” 

“Oh… yeah… I guess I did kind of forget!” She grinned. 

“We thought you were gonna sleep right through till tomorrow morning.” Quil teased. 

She rolled her eyes. “I was just tired. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. The whole Edward thing had my mind working overtime.” 

“You gonna break up with him?” Jacob asked with a hopeful tone. 

Bella sighed. “Not sure.” 

“Bells!” Embry whined. “You can do _so_ much better!” 

Sam had to agree with his cousin. Edward didn’t deserve her. 

“Let’s just see what happens? Ok? I still love him you guys… even if he _is_ an asshat sometimes.” Bella sighed. “Now can we not talk about him anymore. I wanna go out for a while and have fun!” 

“You’re the boss, boss.” Quil grinned. 

“Ok puppy.” She smirked. 

Quil only sighed. "You'll never let me live that one down, will you?" He huffed. 

“Not in this lifetime.” She chimed, flouncing out of her room. 

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~) 

Bella couldn’t believe it. The _nerve_ of him. She only shook her head and sighed. As long as he stayed where he was, she’d have no reason to talk to him. None of her friends had seen Edward yet and she counted it a blessing. He’d technically crashed the party- something no one would be happy about if they saw him there. Bella only shook her head again as Edward kissed the girls sitting in his lap, alternating from one to the other. 

She knew now, judging by the way he kept looking her way, that Edward was doing it on purpose to get a rise out of her. This would end one of two ways in his mind: she’d get up and leave, or she’d go confront him and end things. Leaving looked like the better option. She knew he was hoping for a confrontation, but she was a relatively private person and hated people knowing her business. With a sigh, she stood and moved further away from the nauseating sight- she’d handle her business in the morning. 

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Paul asked. 

Sam shook his head. “Hold my beer.” He asked. 

Paul nodded and watched him walk over to sit next to Bella on the log she was using as a seat. He only smirked. “Some things never change.” He muttered. 

“What’s up with Sam?” Jared asked. 

“He’s chasing after Bella.” Paul shrugged. 

Jared snorted. “You gave him vodka, didn’t you?” 

“He needed a tiny bit of courage, that’s all.” Paul defended himself. “Besides, can you give me one good reason why they’re not good together?” 

Jared shrugged. “I didn’t say a word.” He mused. 

Sam sighed and sat down beside Bella. “Hey loca. What’s got you sitting all alone?” 

“Hey Sam. I’m just thinking.” She lied. 

“Don’t bullshit the bullshitter babe.” He teased. “I’ve watched him since he got here. And that’s on him, by the way, not you.” He added. 

Bella smiled and wiped her eyes. “I’m just so frustrated. I mean… I love him... at least I think I love him. Ugh... look at me... I’m crying like some sappy little girl…kind of pathetic huh?” 

Sam hugged her to him. “He’s an ass Bella. Plain and simple. He doesn’t deserve you at all.” 

“Don’t say that Sam. He has his good moments.” She tried to tell him. 

Sam didn’t believe her. “Every man does. Does that mean he should get away with what he’s doin to you now? No. I mean, you’re still dating- technically. It says a lot for his character if he’s gonna do this after just one little fight. Besides, you can’t tell me you’re not plotting something for revenge. You’re patient… but you're not _that_ patient. I know one of your best friends, remember?” He teased. 

Bella rested her head on his shoulder, secretly loving the way his shirt clung to his every muscle on his torso. She inhaled his old spice cologne and fought to keep herself from drooling. She didn't know where the feelings had come from, but she found herself wanting to explore them and even being alright with said developing feelings. “I guess you might have a point.” She conceded. 

Sam put his arm around her and let her scoot closer. “Might?” 

Bella’s next words were cut off as Sam’s face whipped to the side and they were both knocked off the log they’d been using as a bench. Sam was quick to get up and help Bella to her feet, checking her over for injuries before turning to see James standing in front of him with a smirk on his lips. Edward stood smirking behind him as well. _So that’s how he wants to play_. 

“Boy, you’re fuckin stupid if you didn’t learn your lesson last time.” Sam hissed. 

“Last time I didn't know how you fought. This time I know better than to let you get warmed up first. A cheap shot is still a shot. And your ass still fell.” James reasoned. 

Sam shook his head. “You ok Bella?” He asked running his hand down her arm. 

“I’m alright. It's just a few scratches. Don’t fight Sam. Please? Y'all have been drinking and I’m sure this is just what they want… it’s not worth it.” She tried to coax him away knowing he wouldn’t move anyways. Sam didn’t take kindly to friends or family being hurt. 

Paul and Jared pulled her away, careful of the scrapes down her arm. Sam handed her his hat. “Hold this for me?” He loved her patience- she could rival a saint- but some things just needed to be handled the old-fashioned way. 

Bella bit her lip and nodded. She spotted Jacob, Quil and Embry behind Paul and Jared and moved to stand next to them. She wasn’t going to say anything else. 

James got two more hits in before Sam landed a solid punch to his solar plexus, knocking the air from his lungs. Another punch to his jaw had him falling to the ground. Sam fought back the laughter when Edward threw a flimsy punch to his stomach. It hurt some- he wasn't a complete girl-, Edward had some muscle to him, but he lacked control. They made it too easy. 

“I told you to stay away from my girlfriend!” Edward growled. “I warned you that you would regret hanging around her all the time. Bella isn’t yours!” 

Jared leaned over to Paul. “Is he serious right now?” 

“Maybe. He acts like Sam's trying to steal Bella.” Paul shrugged. 

Jared snorted. “He doesn’t need to steal her away. Bella started hanging out with us on her own.” He mused. Paul only smirked. 

Sam threw a punch to Edward’s stomach, catching him in his belly smirking when Edward gasped in pain before falling. He rose to his knees and coughed, trying to catch his breath. Sam smirked and knelt beside him close enough that he could talk without being overheard. “And I told you, fucker. Don’t mess with my family. I should have included friends in that too. Fuck with Bella’s emotions again and I’ll end you. I swear. 

Pass the sentiments on to your boy when he wakes up. He ever makes Bella bleed again, he won’t see my fist coming until he’s flat on his back.” A final punch to Edward’s stomach left the boy completely winded and lying face down in the leaves and dirt with little will to move.

Sam walked over to Bella and placed his hat on her head before taking her hand. “Come sit with us?” 

Bella smiled and nodded. “Alright.” 

Embry shook his head and looked at Edward and James laying on the ground. He shook his head and left them where they were. After all, trash would get picked up before they left.

He watched his cousin and his best friend for the better part of an hour after the ‘fight’ if it could even be called one. He couldn’t even call it fair- James had to get a cheap shot in just to knock Sam down and Sam took Edward out in two hits. He shook his head and sighed; Sam and Bella were in a world of their own as they laughed and talked. Where she moved, he followed. He could only hope they’d get closer. They were good together. He just had to make them see that too.


	8. Chapter 8

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

7

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

You ain’t worth another sleepless night

And I’ll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind

Cause what you wanted I couldn’t give

What you did boy, I’ll never forget 

-Cassadee Pope, Wasted All These Tears

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) 

Bella sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She’d gotten a part time job at the library in town and was now starting to regret her decision. It seemed everyone had come in at least once today, _just_ to see how she was fairing. Rumors had been circulating for the past three weeks about her and she was only too thankful that Edward wasn’t talking to her at the moment. 

The day after the bonfire she’d left him standing open mouthed in the middle of his driveway where she’d handed him a cardboard box filled with the ashes of every picture, stuffed animal, letter and trinket he’d ever given her. The last thing she returned was the gold locket he’d given her the past Christmas. Inside, his picture was destroyed beyond repair. And hers was gone. 

‘ _Edward left her because she wouldn’t sleep with him._

_Edward tried to force himself on her and when she defended herself, he left her saying she wasn’t worth the time._

_Edward was secretly hitting her and Charlie found out about it._

_Edward cheated on her with not one, but six women_ \- at the same time.’ 

The last was the worst. Bella learned rumors were being spread about a pregnancy being the reason for her separation from Edward. She could only guess who started those. 

“Bella? You ok sweetie?” 

Bella smiled. “I’m ok Mrs. Arlene. Just having a bad day.” 

Arlene nodded in understanding. “You keep your head held high. Don’t let the rumors get to you.” 

“How’d you guess?”

“It’s a small town, Bella. It’s not as though I don’t hear the gossip from the younger women when I’m out running errands, but if I know you, then I know they’re false. And they’re doing nothing to paint that ex of yours into a decent light if you ask me. What he did to you, well, that boy has a lot to learn in order to be a man.” Arlene grizzled. 

Bella smiled. “I’d say I’m not surprised he’s being shunned right now, but I don’t think it bothers him too much.” She shrugged. 

“Oh, it does. More than you know. Doc Cullen is just as annoyed with him as you are my dear. If the book club ladies are to be believed, Edward has been toeing the line more and more and Doc Cullen is about fed up with him. So, don't you worry that sweet little head of yours too awful much.” Arlene said with a wink. 

“Thanks, Mrs. Arlene.” Bella said with a smile, feeling better after talking to the older woman; at least until two people walked into the library. One of them wore shock- maybe some guilt- the other, a triumphant smirk. Bella only let out a quiet sigh before setting her face into a passive and friendly- so she hoped- look. 

Arlene nodded in approval and turned to face the girls as well. “Hello Lauren, Emily. It’s good to see you girls spending your time reading.” 

Lauren's smile was false. “We’re not here to read today, Mrs. Arlene. I’m returning a book for my mom. Hi Bella.” 

Bella smiled and took the book from Lauren. “Hey. Is this all then?” 

“Of course. Could you hurry though? Emily has a date tonight. Edward promised to take her down by the docks on Ten Mile Bay. Oh… I’m sorry… I forgot you two broke up recently! How silly of me.” 

Emily winced. “Lauren, don't start anything right now.” 

Bella smiled. “It’s fine Lauren. Emily, I’m happy he’s got you. You’re better suited for him.” 

Emily’s eyes hardened. “What does _that_ mean?” 

“Now, now, girls. This is a library. I’m sure Bella didn’t mean anything by it. Take it as a compliment and go please. Your detracting from business.” Arlene said in a stern tone. 

Bella sighed when they flounced out the door. “Good riddance.” She mused. 

“Go on home, Bella. I’ll be alright. You need to take some time to relax. Never you mind what people say. You know what you know, and they know what they _think_ they know. Don’t let their words run you into the ground. You take that advice to heart.” Arlene said, giving her hand a gentle pat. 

Bella smiled at the woman. She reminded her so much of her grandma Swan before she’d passed away. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” With a grin, she got into her car and headed home. 

Confusion danced across her face when she saw Camden and Cadence and Sam’s horse, Major in her front yard. Laughter met her ears as soon she was on the front steps. That was definitely Sam, Paul and Jared. And her dad? _Why’s he home so early?_  

Bella shook her head and sighed. “Hey, dad? Where are you?” 

“In here Bells.” Charlie called. 

Bella gasped when she saw him. “Dad! What happened?!” 

“It’s nothing serious. Doc Cullen already looked at it for me Bells.” Charlie soothed. His right foot was propped up on the table and tightly bandaged. The area she could see was bruised and his ankle was swollen still. 

“What. Happened?” She huffed. 

Paul sighed. “Your dad pulled Edward’s car over today…” 

“It wasn’t Edward though.” Jared quipped. 

Sam rolled his eyes. He could see Bella getting angrier by the second. Deciding to tell her, consequences be damned, he patted the seat next to him. “Edward let James borrow his car. Your dad pulled him over for speeding and James drove off, running over his foot in the process. We saw it and helped him get back here before calling Doc Cullen. He only just got left a few minutes ago.” 

Bella shook her head. “Unbelievable! What’s gonna be done to him?!” 

“Bella… calm down honey… it’ll be alright. He’s paying a hefty fine and his license was suspended.” Charlie told her. “I’ll be fine in a couple days. Nothing is broken, just swollen and painful right now.” 

Bella narrowed her eyes. “I’m going to cook!” She huffed. 

The four watched her walk away before Charlie shook his head. “Is it sad that I find that amusing?” He wondered.

Paul, Sam and Jared shrugged. They all grew up in the same town yes, but they’d never gotten to know her the way Jacob, Quil and Embry had. She’d attached herself to them from the start since they were closer in age to one another. It didn’t mean that Sam had never taken an interest in her; he'd even had a crush on her before she left for private school. He never cared that she was two years younger than him either since she'd always been more mature than most girls her age. 

He cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go say bye...” 

Charlie gave him a knowing look. The look that said he’d better watch himself with the Chief’s only daughter. “Keep it simple.” He warned. 

“Yes sir.” 

Paul and Jared snickered but headed outside to wait none the less. Sam leaned on the door frame and watched as Bella moved through the kitchen. It was a choreographed dance that only she knew the steps to and it had him awed as he watched her. He felt bad for invading her space- only just. He just liked watching her, he mused.

“Hey Bella.” He grinned when she squeaked. 

Bella whirled around to face him, a hand over her heart. “Sam! You spooked me. Make some noise, would you?!” 

Sam grinned and pushed himself off of the door jam. “Sorry… Didn’t mean to spook ya.” He promised. 

She smiled and showed him her backside once more as she turned back to whatever she was cooking. “Can I get you something?” She asked after a minute of quiet.

“No… just wanted to see how you’re doin…” Some of the rumors he’d heard about her lately had been brutal.

Bella smiled. “I’m… I’ll be alright.” She promised, turning to face him. She drew the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and Sam had to look away for a second. 

“So, you’ll come to the bonfire with me tonight then?” He wondered. 

Bella was shocked. “You sure you want someone pregnant there?” She huffed. 

“That’s the latest one?” He asked with a roll of his eyes. “You should know by now, people are gonna talk. It’s cheap, Bella. Don’t let a few nasty rumors detract from the fact that you should be having fun. Last year before you start college. Enjoy it…” He grinned. 

They’d been moving closer to one another as they spoke. Bella inhaled the cologne he wore and bit back the whimper that threatened to escape her lips. “Ok, I’ll be there tonight.” 

“Yeah?” 

She grinned. “I’ll be there.” 

Paul shook his head when Sam walked out grinning like a fool. “Good news?” 

“We’ll see tonight.” Sam shrugged. 

Jared shook his head but chose not to comment. He stayed silent as he wished Sam the best of luck. Bella was good for him. And in a lot of ways, he was good for her.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Embry rolled his eyes when Sam paced by him again. He nudged Jacob and Quil and smirked when they snickered. By the time Sam came back over to them they were shaking with laughter. Sam huffed and tried to glare, but only grinned instead when he saw Bella walking over to them. 

“Hey guys… sorry… the truck wouldn’t start. I had to have dad jump it.” She explained. 

Jacob sobered instantly. “You want me to look at it tomorrow?” 

“Would you?” 

Jacob, Quil and Embry rolled their eyes. “You have to ask?” Quil wondered. 

Bella flipped him off and turned to see Sam staring at her. She grinned inwardly. “Hey Sam.” 

Sam’s eyes roved over her from head to toe and back up again. Her tiny feet were encased in a pair of black faux snake skin boots, her long light tanned legs were framed by a pair of second skin jeans that clung to her every curve and sat low on her waist and the halter top she wore showed off just an inch or two of her toned stomach. He moved up her body to see her hair pulled into a pony tail on the side of her head at the base of her neck. The last touch was the black cowboy hat she sported. Even her makeup- light as it was- made her look more gorgeous than she was already to him. 

“Sam?” 

Embry shook his head. “Hey Sam!!” 

“Huh?” His head shot towards his cousin, causing Embry, Jacob and Quil to nearly roll out of their fold out chairs. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Bella.

“Hey Sam.” She said giving him a sheepish smile. 

He grinned. “Hey gorgeous. You finally shedding the sweet and innocent cop’s daughter image?” He teased moving to give her a hug. 

Embry sat stunned. _Had Sam just… initiated contact **and** flirted? With Bella?_ 

She returned the hug with one of her own. “I’m not the gorgeous one. That title goes to you tonight. And sorry to disappoint, but I’m _always_ innocent. You’re the bad guy…” 

It was Jacob’s turn to stare in shock. Bella never flirted… not that she was an obvious flirt, but she'd gone out of her way to talk to him… he stared in awe at the sight. She liked him and he had just figured it out for himself. 

“I’m not disappointed you know…just means I get to corrupt you later.” He told her giving her a wink and an orgasm inducing grin. “Come on… come say hi to Paul and Jared.” 

Bella licked her dry lips and nodded. “Yeah… um… ok... just uh... Save me a spot? I’m gonna talk to these fools for a sec…” 

“Sure.” Sam chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Don’t make me wait too long, beautiful.” He whispered before sauntering back over to his brothers. 

Bella sat down beside her friends in an unoccupied chair and sighed. “Well… its official…”

Quil smirked. “What’s that Bella?” 

“I’m screwed.” She whined. 

Embry shook his head. “I don’t see the problem. You like him… he likes you… what’s so bad about it?” 

“I don’t want to drag him into the drama right now between Edward and I…” She huffed. 

Jacob scoffed. “Fuck that pencil pushing dipshit. Bella, it’s _his_ name running through the mud. Not yours.” 

“You wanna see Sam with a pregnant chick?” She mused. 

Bella had never seen three grown boys go speechless so fast. She arched an eyebrow and grinned. “That’s the latest rumor. Edward left me because I cheated on him and got pregnant.” She shrugged. 

Embry huffed. “That was not cool Bella, not funny at all!” 

“Oh, I thought it was _hilarious_.” A voice behind them sounded. 

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. “Why are you here, Edward? Lauren told me today you planned to take Emily to Ten Mile Bay tonight…" She didn't even bother turning around to look at him. 

“He did… he decided to come here after…it’s a local bon-fire… not a private one. _Any_ locals are invited.” 

“So, what’s your excuse then? You’re not a local anymore, Emily.” Embry mused. 

Emily sighed. “I’m here with Edward.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder, sporting a rather prominent bruise at the base of her neck.

They all rolled their eyes at the blatant attempt to rile them up further. "You seemed to have moved on rather fast.” Jacob mused. "Did you get her pregnant too? You know she'll just kill the baby and skip town if you did."

Emily squeaked with indignity. "How dare you! You know _nothing_ about me you jackass!” 

Jacob shrugged. “I know enough.” 

Emily huffed. “I was too young to have a baby!" 

Bella closed her eyes to reign in her temper. “Ok... Well I’m going to find Sam… you guys have a good night.” She told her friends. 

Emily huffed. “Does he know you’re pregnant yet?” She called. 

Bella noticed heads turning and glared hard at the couple when she turned to face them. “I’m not pregnant. I’m not ready for a child right now and I won’t put myself into that position. Unlike some people, I have enough sense to protect myself.” She spat, her voice quiet. 

Emily growled. “What does that mean?” 

“Just what I said. I have enough sense in my head to **not** put myself in the position to take an innocent life- out of spite, no less.” Bella said as she shrugged. 

Emily’s nostrils flared as her temper grew. She forgot about the growing crowd which included Bella’s three best friends and Sam and his brothers. Her left hand flew and connected with the skin of Bella’s cheek before anyone could stop her. By the time she realized she’d thrown the first hit, Bella’s fist was already connecting with her nose. Another one followed just as quick, connecting with her stomach, forcing the wind from her lungs. She fell to her hands and knees coughing, trying to suck as much air in as possible. 

"Next time you come at me like that, Emily, make sure I'm not in the mood to fight. I'll kick your ass from here to hell and back. Now leave me the fuck alone. I don't give a rat’s rear end if your gold digger ass wants Edward. You can _have_ the useless son of a bitch for all I care! I'm done." She growled, her fist connecting to Emily's cheek again after she once again stood to face her. 

Sam pulled Bella away before she could follow Emily to the ground to continue to hit her while Jacob picked up her hat, dusting it off for her. She’d be guilty as hell come dawn, he knew, but he was damn impressed by the display. 

Sam was floored. He knew she could shoot a gun, he knew she could ride a horse, he knew she could play football, baseball, basketball and most other sports… he didn’t know she could throw a punch that well. “Damn girl, you throw one hell of a left hook.” He mused. 

Bella huffed. “She shouldn’t have hit me!” 

“Come on… come sit down, let me look at your hand… and your face.” He coaxed. 

Her friends were quick to follow, leaving Edward to stand over Emily staring after Bella in shock; He’d never seen that side of her. He didn’t even know she could fight and he found it an intoxicating sight. He sighed and helped Emily stand while his eyes remained trained on Bella. He’d have to find a way to get her alone to talk.

Bella sighed but let Sam lead her to his truck, smiling when he helped her sit on the tailgate. “It’s fine Sam, just a few- ow!” She hissed when used an iodine wipe to clean up the scrapes. She hadn’t even realized how badly she’d busted her knuckles open. 

“You’ll survive.” He teased, laughing when she pouted. 

Jacob shook his head. “Well Bells, when you do it, you do it big, huh.” He teased watching Sam bandage her hand.

She rolled her eyes. “She deserved it. I merely defended myself… surely you all saw her attack me for no reason.” She said with innocent eyes.

“And _that_ ladies and gents is how she gets away with so much.” Quil huffed. 

Embry only smirked when he saw the look in Sam’s eyes. He knew his cousin was more attracted to her now than he already was before and he prayed things worked out for them before they all started their fall classes. “Come on… lets head back. It looks like Edward and Emily just left. The coast should be clear.” 

They nodded and made their way back to the bonfire hoping nothing else would ruin the night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

8

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

Somebody said them city boys

Ridin' around lookin' for some trouble

If they bring it 'cross that county line

You know there's gonna be a rumble 

-Brantley Gilbert, Small Town Throwdown

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) 

Sam sighed and watched the clouds rolling in overhead. It’d been threatening to rain for the last three days now and he looked forward to a few hours of rest. He, Paul and Jared had been mending fences and working with the horses on the ranch since they'd woken up earlier in the day. 

“So, Sam…” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Here we go.” He quipped. 

Jared arched an eyebrow. “Anyways… have you talked to Bella?” 

Paul snorted. “I heard them on the phone last night. Man, you’ve got it bad.” 

“Will you two just drop it. What’s got you so vested in my love life anyways?” He grizzled. 

Jared grinned. “Because we want to see you happy for once?” 

“Because she’s good for you? I mean… you saw the left hook she threw! Who the hell knew the cop’s daughter could even throw a punch that well?” Paul grinned. 

Sam snorted. “Paul… she’s the chief’s daughter… she’s known how to shoot a gun since she was ten or something… she hangs out with Jake, Quil and Embry… plays sports… loves football and she happens to know how to ride a horse better than both of you combined… do you find it that hard to believe that she can throw a punch?” 

Jared smirked, choosing to ignore the barb about riding a horse better in lieu of teasing his brother. “You know an awful lot about her all of a sudden.” 

“You’re completely missing my point.” He quipped with a roll of his eyes. 

Paul snorted. “Getting defensive, are we?” 

“Hey guys!” A voice said from behind them, sparing Paul and Jared from the tirade Sam would have unleashed on them. 

They turned to see Jacob, Embry and Quil walking up to them with none other than the object of their discussion following behind them. She was absorbed in a book she held in her hands and Sam couldn’t help but grin. 

“Hey, guys. Momma Uley send you out to help us?” Paul asked hooking a piece of fence to the new post he’d just put into the ground. 

Sam grinned. Paul told him after he’d first been adopted into the Uley family he felt weird calling Allison mom. So, upon taking his advice, he'd sat down with her and together they'd come up with the title Momma Uley. He still used it from time to time, even though he’d gotten over the weirdness and started calling her mom after they’d all started high school. "You three gonna help or did you just come to watch and be obnoxious?" 

Jacob shrugged, holding a hand out to stop Bella before she ran into Embry. “We found a book worm and dragged her out of hiding.” He quipped. "We figured the fresh air would do her some good. She's been sitting in her room with her nose in a book all morning long so far." 

Bella glared at him, and when he turned away from her, seized the opportunity to smack him in the arm with her book. Satisfied with his painful wince, she went back to reading, leaving Quil and Embry rolling with peals of laughter. Even Sam had to chuckle. 

“Hey Bella.” He greeted. 

She grinned. “Hey Sam.” 

“How’s your hand?” He wondered. 

She held up her bandaged left hand for him to see. “I only busted my knuckles up bit. Emily has a bony chin I guess.” She shrugged. 

Quil rolled his eyes. “No… that’s just your luck. Even punching someone, you’re bound to hurt yourself.” 

“Do I need to hit you too?” She threatened. 

His eyes went wide and he took a step back. “Nope, I’m good.” 

“Mmhm…” Bella smirked. “That’s what I thought.” 

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re so mean!” 

“No, Quil. Me being mean would have been me patting your head and saying, ‘ _good boy_ ’.” 

It was Jacob’s turn to laugh with Embry. Quil only huffed. “Man, I’m never gonna live that down, am I?” 

“Someday.” She shrugged. She walked over to a nearby tree and sat at the base of it while Jacob, Quil and Embry proceeded to help Sam, Paul and Jared. Allison promised them desert if they helped- not that they needed to know that should would have given them something anyway. 

It took them two hours to fix the stretch of fence that had, just the day before, been leaning. In that two hours, the sun had re-emerged from behind the clouds with a vengeance. Like most boys their age were prone to do, they lost their shirts when they’d gotten too hot. They thought nothing of it, but Bella was on the verge of orgasm from the gorgeous sight it brought to her eyes. 

“Thanks for the help guys. We have to go get cleaned up before mom has another fit over us being late to lunch again like last week.” Paul said when they were finally finished. 

Embry laughed. “You're kidding, right? Aunt Allison promised she'd save some desert for us- that's what convinced us to help you. I’d maybe walk over burning coals for her pie.” He joked. 

Sam only nodded. He looked over to Bella to see her still reading and sighed. “Y’all go on back. I’ll grab Bella.” 

Jacob only shook his head. “He’s got it bad…” 

“I heard that!” Sam huffed. 

Quil snorted. “You were _meant_ to hear that!” He called. 

Sam raised his left hand and lowered all but his middle finger in reply. Paul and Jared guffawed before pulling Quil and Jacob along behind them, Embry in the rear giving his friends an extra shove to get them moving. 

Bella swallowed and tried to keep her breathing calm when Sam stopped in front of her. She pretended to ignore him until his shadow fell over the pages of her book when the wind moved the tree branches just the right way. She finally looked up at him and froze. He was gorgeous. Muddy boots, dusty jeans, no shirt, a cowboy hat on his head and sweat dripping off of his skin with the sun at his back. 

She must have been dreaming. 

“Can I help you?” She finally asked, trying hard to keep her voice steady. 

Sam grinned. “It’s time to head in, lunch is about ready.” He told her offering her a hand to stand. 

“You guys done already?” She wondered taking the offered hand. 

She squealed when he pulled her up too quick for her liking. He caught her before she could fall by wrapping his arms around her waist with a grin on his lips. Her book lay abandoned on the ground and her hands went to rest on his broad shoulders. His broad, _bare_ shoulders.

“Don’t think for a _second_ I don’t know that you sat there watching us more than reading that book of yours, sweetheart.” He purred with his lips against the shell of her ear. 

Bella inhaled, regretting it as soon as she did. He smelled like sweat, spice, pine and dirt and a shiver raced down her spine as she looked up at him. The things running through her mind at the moment just may have been enough for her father to chain her to a bed and place a chastity belt on her for good measure. 

“Hey guys! You comin?!” 

They moved apart quick enough to appear marginally guilty and turned to see Embry walking back towards them. Sam looked at her over his shoulder and gave her a wink before walking off toward his truck. Bella let out a shuddering breath and picked up her forgotten book before following after him. 

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~) 

“Thanks for bailing me out of the house guys. I'm convinced my dad's master plan is to drive me _insane_ before I leave for college!” Jacob sighed. 

Bella only rolled her eyes. “Your dad is worried that you’re out causing mayhem in the streets. Of course, he’s going to keep you home a lot this summer! It’s his last chance to try and get it through that thick skull of yours that you are in fact 18 now. Legally… you can be tried as an _adult_!” She huffed shaking her head with an amused smile on her lips. 

Jacob rolled his eyes while Quil and Embry snickered. Bella treated them all like an older sister sometimes. If it suited her, she became a partner in crime at others. Right now, she chose an older sister as they made their way towards Nashville- a city 15 minutes by car from their small town of Alapaha. 

Bella had her head resting on Embry’s shoulder while Quil drove. She loved leaning on him. He was the most comfortable out of all of her friends. She told him often enough but it never seemed to bug him too much. 

“We’re goin through the cane maze, right?” Quil grinned when they parked the car. 

Bella chuckled. “Do you think you'll grow up sometime soon, Quil?” 

“I hope not! I’d cry. I think.” He chuckled causing Jacob and Embry to roll their eyes. 

Bella shook her head and pulled her phone out to take a picture of them. She did it whenever they weren’t looking and got some amazing pictures of them each time. Embry saw at the last minute and turned his head causing Bella to pout. 

“Did she take a picture again?” Quil wondered having heard a camera click. Bella merely grinned and shrugged her shoulders, saving the picture to her phone- it was still a cute picture of them even if Embry did look away. 

Embry nodded. “Yeah, but that’s not what we have to worry about right now. Trouble followed us.” Embry said jerking his head towards someone behind him.

Jacob sighed. “The hell do _they_ want?” 

“Just ignore them… we’re not home right now… city police are a tad stricter than my dad is and I only have so much weight I can pull if one of you gets into a fight.” Bella tried. She didn't want to tell them that they'd been followed since they left town- it didn't bother her, but the boys were in the mood for a fight and _that_ did worry her. 

Quil sighed and presented his back to her. “I can’t make any promises.” 

He’d promised her a ride and she was only too happy to take one right now. At least one of them wouldn’t be able to fight. Ten minutes before they left the maze, Bella’s wish for a peaceful night went up in flames. Their follower finally made his presence known- vocally at least. It was high school all over again. 

“Black! I have a bone to pick with your pansy ass!” 

Jacob’s jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists before he pushed the anger away. 

“Come on Jake… ignore it. He just wants attention.” Embry instructed. 

“You’d know all about that wouldn’t you, Call. I’m sure the guys from the football team would _love_ to have your attention again.” 

Quil looked over his shoulder at Embry with a worried frown. They’d all done well to squash the rumors in school that Embry was gay; Just because he didn’t fool around and respected women was no reason to believe he didn’t like women. He and Jake both knew that his first crush had in fact been Bella. She was the first girl he’d ever gotten off thinking about (he’d been mortified afterwards and would die if anyone told her), but he had more respect for women because he’d been raised by a single mother who worked extremely long and hard hours to provide for him. 

The muscles in his neck rippled as he tried to quell his rising anger. He may have been quiet by nature, but he was by no means a pushover. A hand on his shoulder distracted him enough that he nodded and started walking off with his friends again. He wasn’t going to give into them. 

 _Not tonight_. 

Quil being tripped, and Bella landing on her already injured hand was the last straw for the boys. Jacob whirled around and came nose to nose with James, his girlfriend Victoria and his best friend Laurent. 

“Bout time you faced me like a man instead of running scared like a school girl.” James mused. 

“Jacob… come on… you promised…” Bella tried. 

James sneered. “If it’s not the whore. Have fun cheating on my cousin?” 

Bella lifted her chin in defiance. “I wonder who cheated on whom… I have to ask… does it run in the family or do you allow Victoria to participate in your trysts too?”

James lunged at Bella who merely arched an eyebrow. He was shoved backwards by Jacob after he’d stepped in front of Bella in an effort to keep her from being hurt. It only enraged the blonde even more. Quil moved in front of Bella as well, not trusting Laurent or Victoria to stay standing where they were. 

“Guys, come on… he’s not worth it.” Embry huffed. 

Jacob glared before spitting at James’ feet. “We’re comin.” 

“Pussy. You do everything your little bitch asks you to do Jacob? It’s no wonder you’ve got Sam fighting your battles for you these days. You turn into _his_ little bitch like Embry? Or do you have some kind of man card left under all that muscle?” James taunted. 

Embry only rolled his eyes along with Quil and Bella. Did he _not_ know Sam was his cousin? He sighed, knowing James was only looking for a fight. He didn't understand that he’d have his rear end handed to him by three agitated boys in a minute if he wasn’t careful; Victoria even stopped laughing when she saw the situation escalating. 

Bella turned and eyed her friends, trying to think of a way to defuse the situation. Even Quil looked ready to fight and she considered him a gentle giant right along side Embry. Until James started talking about Embry, they’d let Jacob handle it. 

“Jake… please… I can’t throw my weight around here… remember?” 

“Bells…” Jacob sighed when he felt her hand on his arm. 

“Please Jake… come on guys…” 

Jacob sighed and took a step back. “Alright. Come on guys, lets get Bells outta here and have her hand looked at.” 

“Damn son, she’s got you by the balls, doesn’t she? She make you lick her boots too? Oh wait… that’s Embry’s job. I bet he’s a real good bitch. He looks cute enough. I have a few friends that would love to straighten him out, don't you think Laurent.” 

James didn't have a single warning. Jacob’s fist connected with the skin of James’ face before he thought to duck and he was feral and precise in his hits. James may have given as good as he got to start, but Jacob had stamina on his side. It him a grand total of eight hits to force James to the ground and stay there. They were both breathing hard when Jacob finally got a handle on his anger. Bella had done her best to hold Embry and Quil back as the two fought, but it was admittedly hard. Embry and Quil put hands on either of Jacob's shoulders and Bella coaxed them to start walking again; she wanted to be well away from the situation before she breathed a sigh of any kind of relief. 

None of them saw James stand. They did however hear Victoria gasp and Laurent shout to ‘ _stop_ ’ before a burning, white hot dose of pain flooded Jacob’s right shoulder as he started to turn around again. Quil and Embry jumped to Jacob’s aide, knocking James to the ground before proceeding to beat him into a bloody mess. It took every ounce of self- control Bella had to keep from encouraging the boys to continue beating James. She pulled them back to her side and helped Jacob stand before leading the three out of the maze. Jacob needed help and he needed it fast. 

By the time Charlie arrived at the hospital where Jacob was transported, he was livid. He’d known for a long time that James would be nothing but trouble. Having to listen to Billy complain about another phone call from the school involving Jacob in a fight and then hearing the same stories from Bella, Embry and Quil, he just knew James was no good. He knew the boy would try something else stupid too, just as soon as the judge let him go with six months of community service and a month of probation instead of the jail time Charlie felt he deserved for assaulting a police officer- even if they did live in a small town in Southern Georgia. 

It all boiled down to the Cullen’s having money and being able to buy their way out of most any given situation. 

‘ _Not this time._ ’ He mused walking into the room where Jacob was placed. 

“Come on now, it’s not that bad.” He grinned. 

Jacob only sighed. He just wanted to go home, lay in his own bed and pretend tonight didn’t happen. The only good thing to come about was not having to deal with James for a while- possibly until he left for college- and Edward would be more cautious around town without his bulldog of a cousin to buffer him against the other guys he pissed off on a daily basis. 

 _Maybe something good had come out of it after all_. It only took him getting stabbed for it to happen. He rolled his eyes. _Yeah, because that had been something good_.


	10. Chapter 10

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

9

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill

I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill,

and knocks you in the head like I'd like to

I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls

I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls

I pray all your dreams never come true

Just know wherever you are honey, I pray for you. 

\- Pray for You, Jaron and the Long Road to Love

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) 

Bella let out a peaceful sigh as she relaxed on the old blanket she’d set out in her back yard, ready to enjoy a good book on her day off of work. The early morning air had just started heating up, thanks to the rising sun, leaving her thankful for the shade of the large oak tree above her.  Her dad was at work already which left the house completely quiet- a rarity since she and Edward separated. It seemed Paul and Jared had adopted her as a best friend and confidant in much the same way Jake, Embry and Quil had. 

She huffed when her phone rang and interrupted the silence surrounding her. She was tempted to let it alone before thinking better of it. She’d just reached it when it stopped ringing. _Ugh. Too late._ She glared at it and yanked it off the charger- half a battery was better than none at all- and grumbled as she stomped back to her place on her blanket. She glared at the phone again before tossing it beside her, daring it to ring again and disrupt her peace. 

 _Ring it did._  

“Hello?” She huffed. 

“Well… hello to you too, Grinch. Who spit in your cheerios this morning?” 

Bella’s temper deflated instantly. “Hey Sam, sorry… just… I was reading…” 

He laughed. “You don’t have to explain anymore. I get why you’re so mad now.” 

“Bite me.” She teased. “Sorry I shouldn't have said that.” She told him after the words left her mouth. She pushed thoughts of him biting her and _where_ aside for now. They’d get her into trouble if she wasn’t careful. Sam was a friend. _Just a good friend_. 

“You busy? Other than reading, of course.” 

She snorted. “No… why… are you and the guys doing anything?” 

Sam laughed. “They’re going swimming… they want you to come too…” 

Bella chuckled. “Of course, they do…” She sighed. 

“Jared said Kim’ll be there. She’s bringing Leah too I think...” Sam told her with a huff at the mention of Leah. 

She laughed. Sam didn’t like Leah, not because she was Emily’s cousin- something she let everyone know she couldn’t help- but because she always flirted with him when he had no interest in her at all. Leah was jealous that Sam had shown interest in Emily while they were in school, and made the fact known that, if she’d gotten pregnant with a child from Sam, she would have never aborted it. Bella had always thought she was just slightly too obsessed with Sam, she just never voiced the opinion. 

“Poor baby.” She was thankful he couldn’t see her… she hadn’t meant to say that. 

“Well… I’ll be at your front door in about ten minutes… think you can be ready to go by then?” He asked. 

Bella pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. _Was he serious_? _Ten minutes and he wanted her ready?_ She may have been raised by a man and know more about fighting and guns than most girls her age… _but ten minutes_? 

“Bella? Did I lose you?” 

She squeaked and rushed to tell him she’d be ready. Hanging up, she gathered the corners of the blanket together and rushed inside, making a mad dash up the stairs to get ready. Glancing down at her outfit after flinging the blanket into a corner of her bedroom, she whined. There was no _way_ she’d be ready in just _ten minutes_. Who was she _kidding_ , she was a _mess_! 

Within a minute she was standing in front of her dresser with her bikini on, frantically searching her drawers, looking for her favorite pair of cut offs after grabbing out a white, V-neck, sleeveless shirt with a picture of a pair of cowboy boots on the front and the saying “My Hero wears cowboy boots and a badge…” across the bottom. She’d made it in honor of her father and wore it proudly. 

She glanced at the clock. _Five minutes to go_. She rushed to her closet and pulled her boots out before rushing back to the dresser to run a brush through her hair before throwing the mess of waves into a pony tail. She huffed and threw a change of clothes and a towel into a bag. She would have to do- even if she was a mess. She didn’t put much stock into appearances, banking on someone’s personality to do the talking for them. She’d know in the space of two minutes if someone was worth her time- if they were attractive it was merely a bonus. 

She expected to see Sam when she heard a knock on her front door. With a final once over to her reflection in the mirror, she nodded her head and slipped her feet into her boots. The smile slid from her lips and formed a frown when she saw her ex-boyfriend, and stood rooted just inside the door, staring at him. Edward looked like he’d been run over by an 18-wheeler then cracked over the head by a steel beam or two. In other words, he looked like hell to her. 

“Can we talk?” 

Bella swallowed. “I don’t see that there’s anything left for either of us to say to one another.” She said with an even tone. 

“Please, Bella. Just… I miss you.” 

Bella rolled her eyes. She could see Sam coming down the road and sighed. Lord knew what kind of things he’d try to say when he learned where she’d be spending her time today. He’d already tried to say she, Jacob, Embry and Quil were drinking when they’d told the officers what James had done to Jacob- all in an effort to paint her friends as horrible people. He hadn’t counted on Charlie and Billy vouching for them- with the town sheriff and the town lawyer in their corner, it was a clear-cut case against James and Edward was still sore about it. 

“Look, Edward. You made it clear that you don’t want me. Rumors even suggest you’re happier with your new _girlfriend_ right now. I’ve never been one to cheat, I won’t help you do that to her, no matter if I do think it’s what she deserves.” She growled. Her knuckles still hurt from hitting Emily across the chin. 

“What if I told you I was wrong?! I messed up Bella! I’m only human!” Edward huffed. 

Bella shook her head. “No. plain and simple. No.” 

“Why not?” He sounded like a child pouting for not getting his way. 

She could only stare. “Because I don’t want to put up with the lies, the cheating, the possessiveness and the mistreatment. I don’t like being ignored, nor do I like having the fact that my father doesn’t have as much money thrown in my face. I don’t like that I was cheated on and took you back because I thought I loved you and you learned your lesson, only to have you do it again, not once but _twice_.” She spat. 

Edward looked around making sure no one was listening to them. “Bella, calm down, please. You’re working yourself into a fit. Stress isn’t good for you.” 

Sam cleared his throat before Bella could say anything else. He’d seen her puff her chest up, preparing to lay into him again and shook his head; Some guys just never learned. Then again, the same could be said for her for taking him back. First loves… the crazy things people did for them. 

“You ok, Bella?” 

Edward glared. “She’s fine. I just wanted to talk with her. You can leave the way you came, this doesn’t concern you.” 

“If I wanted you to open your mouth and speak for her, I would have asked _you_ , copper top.” He snapped. “ _Now_ , are you ok, _Bella_?” 

Bella smiled and closed the front door behind her, locking it in the process. “I’m good. Thanks Sam.” She said before walking past Edward. 

“Bella…” Edward’s tone was light, but the hand on her arm was nearly painful in its grip. 

Sam noticed the wince and had Edward pinned to the side of the house in a matter of seconds- so it seemed to Bella- with an arm across his chest. “Touch her again, you and I will take a ride with Jessup. I’ll string you by your _balls_ to the back of his saddle and let him drag you around the back pastures. She’s _never_ going to take you back. Get that through your damn head, Cullen. Now _leave_.” 

Bella sighed. “Come on Sam… everyone will be waiting on us.” She said putting her hand on his arm. 

Sam huffed and let Edward go, both of them turning away from him. He waited for Bella to close and lock the storm door before walking with her to his truck, acting as a buffer between her and Edward. 

“Bella, wait! Can’t we just talk?!” Edward said nearly tripping down the front steps to try and get her attention again. 

She shook her head. “Go home Edward. I gave you my answer. It won’t change.” She told him with a sad smile. 

Edward watched as Sam placed his hands on her hips, lifting her into his truck, causing her to squeal. He said something that made her laugh before closing the door once she was situated. He’d not had a chance to tell her that his new girlfriend was pregnant with another man’s baby and Emily skipped town again after Edward refused to date her exclusively. Lauren was left, but he didn’t want her. He wanted Bella. And he couldn’t have her again. 

 _Of course_. He rolled his eyes when his phone rang, his father’s name coming across the screen.  _Could his morning get any worse?_

“Yes father?” He huffed. 

“We need to talk. I just got off the phone with Sheriff Swan. Do you want to tell me why you’re harassing his daughter? _Again_?” 

 _Had the time passed by so quickly already? It figured she would tattle to daddy_. “No, and I’m not harassing her!” 

“Putting your hand on her arm to the point she’s wincing in pain is _harassment_! You’re lucky she didn’t want anything done about it. It could be considered assault if she were to try and press it.” 

“Please, it wouldn’t hold up in court!” 

“You forget just who her _godfather_ is…” Carlisle quipped with a dry tone to his voice. 

“Dad… what do you want me to do? I came to beg for her to take me back! I realized what an ass I was and just wanted to talk. She wouldn’t give me the time of day!” Edward nearly growled. 

“Watch your tone with me, son. You have bigger fish to fry right now. Lauren’s mother just left my office… Lauren claims she’s pregnant.” 

Edward rolled his eyes. “That’s wonderful for her. I’m sure the sap she’ll have the kid with will be thrilled.” 

“Edward… _you’re_ the sap…” Carlisle huffed. 

Edward spluttered in indignation. “What, but… that’s… no… just no! We didn’t even… she can’t… _no_!” 

“You’re telling me you didn’t sleep with her?” 

“Dad, yes… I did… but… no, I was careful!” 

Carlisle sighed. “She claims you were both _drunk_. It was in fact the night that Bella and Emily got into a fight-something I’m told nearly broke her hand- that you took she and Emily home and, in her words, ‘ _had one of the most fun threesomes ever_.’ Is that true?” 

“Fuuuuuuuck! Could my day get _any_ worse?” 

Carlisle merely hung up, refusing to take pity on his son, wondering where he’d gone so wrong with the boy. He thanked every deity, god, and holy spirit above that his daughter had turned out better. Alice was younger- by nine minutes and twelve seconds ( _if you asked her_ ), but already in college after having graduated a year early from the local high school. She had also recently gotten engaged to a decent rancher in Texas where she attended school. From the sounds of things, Jasper Whitlock and his brother Peter were well-rounded kids as well, raised much like Sam and Embry. It helped matters that Alice got on well with Jasper’s cousin Emmett and his wife, Rosalie. 

Carlisle sighed again, making a mental note to call Alice. Maybe she could knock some sense into her brother. 

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~) 

Bella turned to face Sam after ten minutes of silence. “Thank you for that, Sam. You didn’t have to do anything.” 

“It’s alright, Bella.” 

“I thought it was you knocking at the door… then I got so upset when it wasn’t you- when I saw him instead.” She sighed. “I still appreciate it. I’m so tired of his crap.” 

“Next time I see him around you, he’s six feet under my boot.” Sam grizzled. 

She chose not to answer, instead diverting the course of the conversation. “So, do I get to know where we're going? You said you wanted to go swimming… just not where…” 

Sam grinned. “You’ll see.” 

“Sam…” Bella whined. 

He shook his head and grinned. “Not gonna work… I have two brothers and a cousin who all do the same thing… though they’re not as cute.” He teased. 

Bella scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Please?” 

Sam chuckled. “Come on, we’re here already.” He said pulling to a stop by two other trucks.

“Quil’s truck I recognize, who’s the other one?” She asked eyeing the candy apple red Dodge.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Leah’s here. In some ways, she’s just like her cousin, but please don’t repeat that. Harry would have my hide.” 

“Yeah, Uncle Harry might be a little upset.” Bella giggled. “I bet Seth would agree with you though!” 

Sam grinned and helped her out of the truck, making sure to keep eye contact with her the entire time. With a sigh, he took a step back and cleared his throat. “Come on, it’s just through the bushes.” He said holding his hand out to her.

She took his hand with a smile, thankful he was walking in front so she’d know where to step; tree roots and boots didn’t mix well. When they hit the small clearing, she grinned widely. Now she knew why it was so familiar; they’d all come to this old pond as kids. She didn’t even know it was still here. That meant they were on the back end of Quil’s property and Sam had taken a few back roads that she didn’t know about to get there.

Jacob eyed the two with amusement after they found a place to sit their towels down on the pond bank. He watched the way Sam raked his eyes over her body when Bella shed her tee shirt and shorts, leaving her in a string bikini that left little to the imagination, and had to admit it was one of the most hilarious sights in the world. There was definite chemistry there. He just had to get them to admit it.


	11. Chapter 11

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

10

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

Girl I gotta tip my hat

Never thought a country song would make you move like that, yeah

And she's doing it in daisy dukes

Girl she's got ya tappin’ on a boy’s shoulder

Hey dog check this out

Man, it's how them girls do it in the dirty south, yeah

She'll have you on your knee, “Can I marry you?” 

-Bottoms Up, Brantley Gilbert

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) 

Sam sighed and fell backwards into a pile of clean hay after mucking stalls; One of his least favorite jobs on the ranch- in his opinion. Paul and Jared followed his lead and plopped down beside him. They’d been harassing him all week long about having a bonfire in the back pastures and thus far, he’d avoided giving them an answer. There was too much to do and he was always tired at the end of the day. Those excuses were well played out though, according to his brothers. Blood related or not, Paul and Jared were his family, and at times, he wished he was an only child- in passing of course. 

“So, Sam… we’re all free this weekend.” Paul hinted. 

Jared shook his head. “Paul. Come on dude… I mean the only way Sam would agree to help us out is if Bella came… and lately she’s been throwing herself into work at the library. Ever since they nearly kissed at the pond.” 

Sam grinned at the memory. He’d come up behind her in the water and brushed his hand against the skin of her waist causing her to gasp. She thought for a second it was Quil or Embry, only to grin when she saw him surface in front of her. They’d been lost in their own little world, treading water in a shaded part of the pond, and if Leah hadn’t called his name to come and eat, he would have kissed her. 

He was brought from his thoughts by his phone ringing. “Hello?”

“Sam… you busy?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Hi to you too, Jake.” 

“Embry said you might be throwing a party this weekend in the back pastures…” 

Sam glared at Paul who pretended to look innocent. “I guess I am… why?”

“I was gonna see if you wanted any of my dad's good moonshine and also do you want me to kidnap Bella so she can enjoy the party too?” Jacob teased. 

“Not you too… I swear! Since when are you all so vested in my love life?” He sighed. 

“Since you two won’t say anything.” Jacob quipped before hissing in pain.

“You good?” 

“I can’t wait for these damn stitches to come out, I pulled my arm the wrong way again!” He huffed. 

Sam snorted. “Have they sentenced him yet?” The past weekend at the pond was the first time he’d seen Jacob since before he was stabbed. At least it felt that way. He’d been busy with school and work on the ranch and hadn’t seen anyone save for Paul and Jared. He’d even taken some time to sit and talk to him since he was banned from swimming while he still had his stitches. 

“With my dad as a lawyer, you kidding me? They slammed the gavel down as soon as they could. James got 15 years for assault and battery with a deadly weapon with the possibility of parole after 10.” Sam could hear the grin in his voice. 

“Poor sap.” He mused. 

Paul raised an eyebrow in question. He was too curious for his own good sometimes. Sam only rolled his own eyes and shook his head. Call it a form of payback. Denying the gossip-mongers their details was sweet revenge indeed to him. 

“So, are you gonna go visit Bella and talk to her about this weekend then?” Jacob wondered. 

“Do I have a choice?” 

“Nope… either you talk to her or I do, and… well, are you sure you want me filling her head with all the stuff you’ve gotten into at parties in your back pasture?” Jacob teased. 

Sam narrowed his eyes. “You can’t see it, but I’m glaring. How did you even? You know what, I’ll maim Embry when I see him later. What time does she get off today?” 

“A couple hours. You finished with work?” 

“Yeah. Don’t need to do much else today. Stalls get mucked then mom gives us the day off… dirty work and all I guess.” 

Jacob chuckled. “Mhm… mucking stalls… so fun.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Bye Jacob.” 

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~) 

Sam sat watching the barn floor from his place in the loft. Luckily, his parents had been invited to Harry Clearwater’s house for some get together. It left the house to him, Paul and Jared for the night but just to be on the safe side, they’d moved to the old barn further away from the house. The insides had been gutted and it was now used to store equipment not being used. It hadn’t taken Jared, Paul or Sam long to clear it out, leaving the barn itself open and easy to fill with people. 

Jared’s head poked up from the hole in the floor next to him. “Thought I might find you up here.” 

“What do you want now?” Sam teased. 

He snorted. “Bella’s down there. She came in when you started to climb the ladder.” 

“I know… I saw her.” 

Jared huffed. “Do we need to knock your heads together? You know she asked where you were…. Come on, she wants to see you. Get your big ass moving man!” 

Sam shot him a glare before standing. “Alright! Damn. I’m coming.” 

Paul met them as soon as they got off the ladder and nodded his head to the corner farthest from them. Bella stood in a crimson red halter top and a pair of low rise denim jean cut off shorts with a pair of black snake skin boots on her feet. She wore a tan straw hat on her head and a smile on her face. In essence, she was gorgeous. 

Sam swallowed and tried to readjust himself without anyone noticing. _No such luck_. Paul and Jared only laughed. 

“Hey, Bella! Look who we found!” 

Bella grinned and moved closer to Sam, trying to tell the man hitting on her with her actions she wasn’t interested without using words to do it. “Sam! Hey! Where did you run off to hide?” 

He shrugged. “I was up in the loft. Too many idiots down here.” 

“Should I take offense to that?” She teased. 

His eyes went wide. “ _No_! No, I didn’t mean you! No, of course not!” 

Her giggles cut off his stutters of apology. “It’s fine! Sam… It was a joke!” 

“That wasn’t funny, Bella.” He grinned. 

Her shoulders shrugged before she grabbed his hand. “Can I make it up to you?” She asked when they were far enough away from Jacob’s friend. 

“Not a friend of his?” 

She snorted. “Hell no! Eric doesn’t know the meaning of personal space after he’s had a few drinks. Sorry if I used you as a body guard.” 

“Hush.” He purred, his lips close to her ear. “I don’t mind.” 

Bella turned to find him invading her personal space. Were it anyone else, he would have been shoved back. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to dance against him. It didn’t take long for her to feel exactly what she did to his body. She should have been nervous. She should have moved back. Instead she moved closer- if it was possible. 

Sam’s breath came out in heavy pants against the skin of her neck as she moved against him. His hands moved down her back to rest on her hips, fusing their bodies together as they danced. She tempted him in the worst of ways, and she wasn’t doing anything more than sharing a dance. 

“Bella…” 

She took it for what it was, a whispered name, pleading for something… she didn’t know exactly what, but she knew it meant something. 

“Sam?” 

He leaned down, closer to her lips, barely brushing against them. She could smell the beer he’d snuck from his dad’s cabinet and found it excited her more than it should. They moved closer, mouths inching forward to seal their kiss- all she had to do was- 

“Hey! _There_ you two are!” 

Sam sighed and pulled his head back, disappointment and annoyance written in his eyes. “What’s up Quil?” 

“Did I interrupt something?” He asked in clear confusion. 

Sam sighed and shook his head. “No… nothing life threatening. What's wrong?” 

“Hn… Eric’s looking for Bella. Said some tall dude took her away from him. He has Jake all kinds of worried that someone stole you out of here or something.” Quil muttered. 

“Oh, for the love of- Remind me to knee Eric in the balls the next time I see him!” She huffed. She missed the wince shared by both Sam and Quil at her vehement threat of violence as she stalked off muttering under her breath. 

Quil sighed. “You were about to kiss her weren’t you.” He stated with a small grin. 

“Not now…” Sam sighed. 

Quil only patted him on the shoulder. He let him know with that one gesture that he was on his side and would help him if he could. He wanted to see Bella happy, and Sam made her happy… she just had to get it around her head that he was more than a friend. Any of them could see it- _why not her and Sam_?


	12. Chapter 12

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

11

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)

I run from hate/ I run from prejudice

I run from pessimists/ But I run too late

I run my life/ Or is it running me

Run from my past/ I run too fast

Or too slow it seems/ When lies become the truth

That's when I run to you

-I Run to You, Lady Antebellum

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) 

Bella sighed and tucked her legs under her as she sat on her front porch swing watching the rain fall. Her laptop sat forgotten next to her as she got lost in her thoughts. She had a cup of fresh brewed coffee in her hands to help her wake up- though it hadn’t helped thus far- but all she wanted to do was sleep for the remainder of the week. She mused that another cup or three would do the trick.

She couldn’t believe summer had flown by so fast. She’d signed up to earn a degree in Natural Resource Management with an emphasis in wildlife conservation and forestry; It’d been a passion of hers since she was little and she wanted something that would keep her close to her family and friends. Most of the classes could be taken online, which she readily signed up for, but some of them required the 20-minute drive to the campus in Tifton. She could deal, it was only one or two classes. 

Sam’s truck pulling into her driveway jarred her from her thoughts. She smiled when she saw him, white tee shirt speckled with raindrops as he stepped out of the cab and hurried under the shelter of her porch roof. The man was a walking, talking fantasy come to life as he pulled his hat off of his head and leaned against the porch railing. 

“Mornin.” He grinned. 

She smiled. “Mornin. What brings you by so early?” 

“I came by to rescue you from your boredom but the rain canceled out my plans.” He laughed. 

She moved her laptop, patted the seat beside her and invited him to sit with her for a few minutes. “It was sweet of you to try.” 

“Homework?” He wondered. 

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. “Yeah… two weeks in and I already have a paper due…ugh.” 

He laughed. “Don’t feel bad. Some of my teachers are like that too.”

She yawned and he couldn’t help but chuckle at her. “You want some coffee? I’m goin inside to get more.” 

“How many have you had so far?” He teased. 

Bella turned and gave him a playful glare. “Not nearly enough.” She quipped while holding the door open for him. 

Sam laughed and stood, following her inside with a grin. He’d thought to grab her laptop in case the wind picked up and carried the rain over the porch railing. “So, you have any plans for tonight?” 

“Nothing special. Sit at home… maybe watch a game with my dad if there’s one on tonight.” She shrugged. “Why?” 

He stared at her in shock. “Bella… did you forget what today is?” 

“Friday?” She tried. 

Sam shook his head and pulled her over to the calendar hanging on the wall with a gentle tug. He stood behind her, caging her in and ran his lips over her jaw, barely brushing the skin on his path to her ear. “Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday, dear Bella, happy birthday to you.” 

She melted when his husky voice started crooning low in her ear. A shiver raced down her spine before she turned to face him. Something changed in the space of two minutes, an electric current of built up tension flowing in a complete circuit through her entire body that she was trying hard to ignore. Sure, they’d gotten closer as friends, but she wasn’t sure how to tell him she wanted something more than close friendship. Most of the rumors about her being pregnant were dead, and Edward hadn’t shown his face since everyone found out about Lauren bring pregnant with his child. 

She was truly free. 

“Bella…” Sam murmured, one hand moving from her waist to card through her hair.

Her eyes searched his, trying to guess what he wanted to say. They closed when he moved closer. Her heart pounded in her chest from the anticipation of his lips on hers. She sighed when she felt their lips press together- a gentle pressure to test the waters. Lightning could strike her where she stood and she could say she would have died a happy woman indeed. 

What started out sweet and innocent moved to something wild and untamed. His hand resting on her waist moved down to her thigh in order to bring it up to his waist. The other thigh followed suit and Bella soon found herself wedged against the kitchen wall and an aroused Sam. 

She broke the kiss with a gasp, her head falling back to hit the wall with a hollow thump. A shiver raced down her spine when she felt his lips ghosting over the skin of her neck. Her hands raised to card through his short hair, her nails scraping his scalp in the process. She dragged his lips back to hers and moaned when he pressed his hips into hers again. 

They both heard the loud, excited whoops from the small group of boys now crowding her kitchen after they were caught with their lips once again locked in a heated kiss. They’d never even heard the front door open. _Stupid Jacob and his propensity to refuse announcing his presence!_ Bella whined and buried her face into Sam’s chest while he likewise buried his face into her neck, trying in vain to get rid of the obvious hard on he sported.

“Y’all are dead…” He muttered. 

Paul smirked. “We wondered why in the hell you weren’t answering the door.” 

Bella sighed. “Hey guys…” She tried for meek, peering over Sam’s shoulder. 

It didn’t work. Jacob, Quil and Embry all used similar stances with arms crossed over their chests and arched eyebrows. It lasted for nearly twenty seconds before all three of them smirked. 

Sam sighed. “I need to use your bathroom.” He muttered before walking out of the kitchen without facing his friends. 

Embry snickered. “Come here Bella…” 

When she was close enough, Embry fixed her hair in a side pony tail in order to cover the large bruise Sam had left on her neck. 

“You know… that’s why you get picked on so much.” She teased, giving a playful swat to his stomach. 

He only shrugged. “Ask me if I care? We all know better.” 

Jared and Paul raised their eyebrows. “People messing with you?”

“Nah… people in school did for a while. They said I was gay. A few of the guys from the football team offered to help… straighten me out…” Embry muttered darkly. 

“Yeah, but we’ve all toyed with Bella’s hair… thrown it into a pony tail… thing… mostly when she’s cooking food.” Jacob shrugged. 

Jared shook his head. “Yeah… you’re not doin that today by the way…” 

Bella blinked at him in surprise. “I’m not?” 

“Hell no! Why are you gonna cook on your birthday?!” Paul asked in shock. 

She blushed at the memory of Sam’s voice, deep and husky singing in her ear, his lips barely touching her skin. She ignored the snickers from Jacob and Embry and turned her back on them to face the window over the sink. 

Sam chose that moment to walk back into the kitchen and grinned at Bella through the reflection in the glass before making his way over to slap Paul and Jared upside their heads. It was followed with a slap to Embry’s head as well- for good measure. Jacob and Quil moved to the other side of the room in an effort to get away from him. It worked- for the time being. 

“So… since it’s raining right now… how about some movies?” Jacob asked holding up a bag. 

Bella’s eyes widened. “You brought superman and 3 Musketeers bars?! Jacob! You’re amazing!!!” She squealed snatching the bag away from him. 

Sam only shook his head. He had a lot to learn about the girl he’d just been five minutes away from throwing on the kitchen table to have his way with. 

“Come on… let’s go watch the show.” Embry grinned. 

“Show?” Sam asked arching his eyebrow. 

“Oh yeah… her and Quil _always_ get into it.” Jacob grinned. 

Jared, Paul and Sam shared a look. “Do we even want to know?” Jared wondered. 

“Bella is a huge Superman fan… I happen to like batman. Quil though… Quil is all for Spiderman… says he’s the best superhero hands down, no contest.” Embry explained. 

“Oh, is that all?” Paul asked, his tone dry. 

Jacob shrugged. “Makes for good popcorn eating. They’re hilarious.” 

Embry could only agree. “Come on… you’ll see. They’re already starting to wind each other up, just listen.” 

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _So close… yet so far away from where he wanted to be_. He walked into the living room and sat down at Bella’s feet. He only shook his head when Bella and Quil started to bicker, finding it hilarious that even in a friendly debate, Bella was still able to whip Quil’s rear end- not that she knew he let her; Quil was a natural born debater, able to argue with just about anyone and win. 

Bella noticed Sam sitting near her feet and placed one foot on either side of him, scooting forward until she was on the edge of the couch. Jacob, Embry and Quil started to protest right away. Bella only smirked. 

“Lean back Sam.” She whispered in his ear. “You look tense.” 

He couldn’t help the shiver that raced down his spine to his semi hard dick. He did as she asked, and let a quiet moan escape his lips when he felt her fingers on his tense shoulder muscles. Embry always gushed about her massages; now he knew why. 

By the time she was finished, Sam was a mass of limp flesh resting against her legs. She giggled and kissed his cheek, as close to the corner of his mouth as she could get. “Feel better?” 

Sam smiled at her. “Definitely.” He muttered. 

“Good.” 

It was the last thing said before they got engrossed in the movie. When next any of them looked up, Sam was on the couch with Bella’s head in his lap, his hands running through her hair. Her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell rhythmically in her sleep. Jacob just shook his head in amusement and turned his attention back to the movie. 

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~) 

“Bella… hey, wake up sleepy head.” Sam cooed in her ear. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she frowned in confusion when she noticed the TV turned off and no one else in the house save for Sam. He must have noticed because he chuckled. 

“They’re all at my house. My mom's throwing you a barbeque... Remember?” He teased. 

She smiled. “I do… the guys leave?” 

“Yeah… bout 15 minutes ago now.” He mused. 

With a yawn and a stretch, Bella stood in front of Sam, trying to not be awkward around him now. She’d wanted that kiss- hell she wanted him- but, _had she read too much into it_? She wasn’t sure exactly where Sam’s feelings lay. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked finally. 

“Nothing…” She said with a blush. He’d caught her… even called her on it. 

With a squeal, Bella fell against him, his arms trapping her body to his. “Bullshit.” He murmured.

“I’m fine Sam…I promise.” She tried again, sounding surer of herself. 

Sam’s eyes narrowed and before she had a chance to react, he’d turned them and pinned her to the couch with both hands held over her head. “Tell me why I don’t believe you, Swan.” He teased. 

Bella huffed. “I’m fine.” 

“Uh huh.” He grinned before his free hand started the assault on her ribs, finding the most ticklish spots and teasing her mercilessly. “Gonna tell me?” 

Bella lay beneath him gasping for breath, squirming, trying to free herself from his grasp. “Please… Sam… stop!” She giggled when he started tickling her again. 

He looked up at her face, flushed with happiness, cheeks stained pink, eyes sparkling with laughter and couldn’t help falling for her just a little bit more. In just three months, she’d weaseled her way into his heart and brushed aside every memory of any woman before her from his mind. He let go of her hands, using the one that caged her wrists to better support his weight instead. His free hand ghosted up her side, barely brushing by her breast on the way to cup her face. 

Bella’s arms encircled his neck, her fingers toying with the hair at the base of his skull. “Thank you…” She finally whispered. 

“For what, Bella?” 

She smiled when he settled more of his weight on her. “For not letting me forget my own birthday…” She whispered. 

“You’re welcome…” 

She let out a shuddering breath when he ran his nose along the line of her jaw only pausing to kiss her skin just below her ear. “Sam…” 

“Go out with me…. I’ll take you tomorrow to the movies then out to dinner…” 

She smiled, pressing her lips to his, catching him off guard. “Yeah… it sounds fun.” She said with a smile. 

He grinned and climbed off of her, holding his hand out to her stand as well. “I can’t keep you to myself tonight or people will hunt us down and drag us out of hiding.” He teased. 

“Heaven forbid.” She quipped with a smile. “Give me ten minutes to get ready?” 

“Just ten?” He teased, laughing when she swatted at his arm. 

“I’ll have you know I don’t need a lot of time to get ready!” She huffed. 

Sam grinned. “Yeah I know… I’m teasing.” He promised. 

She only shook her head and disappeared from his view up the stairs. She had to admit, this was one of the best birthdays she’d had thus far.


End file.
